Un único deseo
by Amelia Badguy
Summary: Siempre había odiado aquella condición que su naturaleza le había dado, por eso a penas supo de las nombradas esferas del dragón se dirigió a la Tierra para cumplir su deseo. — AU. Omegaverse. —
1. Prólogo

**Un único deseo**

* * *

 **Resumen:** Siempre había odiado aquella condición que su naturaleza le había dado, por eso a penas supo de las nombradas esferas del dragón se dirigió a la Tierra para cumplir su deseo. — AU. Omegaverse. —

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Dragon Ball Z no me pertenecen.

* * *

 **Capitulo 1**

 _ **Prólogo**_

 _Por Amelia Badguy_

1.002 palabras según Word.

La raza de los Sayayin era conocida por lo salvaje que podían ser, por lo luchadores que eran, siendo que eran los perfectos soldados para Frezzer, para aquel ser que era el emperador de la galaxia, según se autodenominaba.

Pero la raza Sayayin también tenía otro secreto, uno oculto, uno que ni siquiera su mismo señor Frezzer sabía.

La raza de los Sayayin tenía en sus filas lo que eran llamadas personas Alfa, Beta y Omega. No había mucha diferencia entre los Alfas y los Beta, pero si con los Omegas, que siempre eran soldados denominado de clase baja, porque su poder de pelea nunca era demasiado grande realmente.

La familia real de los Sayayin siempre habían sido Alfas, en el caso del rey y Betas en el caso de la reina, o bien los hijos que vinieran después del primogénito. Esto era para que el nuevo heredero no fuera a tener la condición de Omega, lo cual sería realmente desastroso, después de todo sería un gran deshonor que el príncipe del planeta fuese un Omega de bajo poder de combate.

Pero lamentablemente aquello había ocurrido, el joven príncipe que había nacido, el príncipe Vegeta, no había sido nada más que un Omega, aunque su poder de pelea había sido realmente alto.

Por lo cual aquel secreto se había mantenido sólo entre la familia real y el Beta que cuidaba y entrenaba al príncipe, Nappa, que apenas el niño había comenzado a entrenar lo llevaba a distintos planetas para que se hiciera más fuerte, aunque también para que nadie en el planeta pudiese oler la esencia de aquel niño, el olor a Omega que desprendía aunque fuese un pequeño niño.

El rey Vegeta había asumido que en algún momento de la vida del príncipe se debería decir la verdad, que el niño no había sido nada más que un Omega, pero aquel secreto aun era custodiado, pues aquello nunca había sucedido antes, sólo con aquel niño que podía conquistar un planeta sólo por su cuenta y nada más que aquello.

Pero la desgracia ocurrió en el planeta Vegita, el cual fue destruido por un meteorito, según les contó Frezzer a los tres Sayayines que quedaban a sus órdenes, pues otro que había sobrevivido había sido el hermano beta del príncipe y unos Sayayines rebeldes de los cuales no tendrían noticias, pero no le importaban.

Aquello fue una especie de alivio para el pequeño príncipe, que siempre tenía un gesto serio en su rostro y no debía preocuparse por los demás soldados, después de todo sólo los Sayayins notaban aquella condición, pero Nappa y Raditz no le harían nada, no les convenía a ninguno de los dos y lo sabían bien.

Ese pequeño niño fue creciendo, volviéndose cada vez más fuerte, como si la condición que determinaba su fuerza, aquella condición de Omega, no importase en él, que siempre se esforzaba en entrenar más, conquistar más planetas sin importar nada.

Aunque tuvieron que encerrarlo en una habitación cuando su primer celo llego.

Nappa había sido el encargado de eso, encerrar al príncipe cuando su celo llego, cuando aquel olor que desprendía su cuerpo hubiera llamado a cualquier Alfa Sayayin para que saltara sobre Vegeta y lo marcara como su Omega para siempre, pero no habían más Sayayin.

Aunque fue un gran alivio para Vegeta, — después de haber estado dos semanas en una habitación, con su cuerpo caliente y fluidos saliendo de él, con su cuerpo rogando que alguien lo embistiera y lo llenara finalmente — que Nappa había logrado rescatar del planeta unas pastillas supresoras para el siclo de celo, que esa vez no utilizaron, porque aquello debía declararse en el cuerpo del príncipe sí o sí.

Hicieron que uno de los científicos de Frezzer reprodujera más, sin explicaciones, hasta que completo su trabajo, para finalmente matarlo sin miramiento alguno, después de todo nadie debía enterarse de aquel encargo que habían hecho.

Vegeta siempre cargaba con él supresores que permitían que su ciclo de celo no llegase en medio de la conquista de un planeta o algo así. Odiaba con su ser aquel maldito ciclo, aquella situación que había tenido que vivir una vez, sólo porque así debía ser, su ciclo había tenido que aparecer antes de ser suprimido con aquellas pastillas.

Esa vez estaban en un planeta cuando escucharon por el rastreador, que estaba conectado con el Raditz, que el beta había ido a la Tierra, un insignificante planeta, a ver si su hermano lo había conquistado.

Aquel hermano de Raditz, que en realidad era el último Alfa que había quedado con vida, según les había contado Raditz una vez, aunque claro, no había sido tomado muy en cuenta cuando nació para grandes cosas, después de todo su poder de pelea había sido demasiado bajo, mucho más bajo que el de muchos Omegas.

Habían escuchado por aquel rastreador como Raditz estaba en una pelea con Kakaratto, el nombre de aquel único Alfa sobreviviente de la raza Sayayin, el cual Vegeta, desde que Raditz le había dicho su poder de pelea al nacer, pensaba que no sería un Alfa para nada realmente digno de alguien, peleaba contra Raditz contra otro sujeto, siendo que supieron que Raditz había muerto a manos de Kakaratto, lo cual le despertó curiosidad, además de aquellas esferas del dragón.

Con aquellas esferas del dragón pensó que podría sacar ese estado de su cuerpo, dejar de ser un maldito Omega que tuviera que depender de pastillas para no entrar en celo cuando el momento del año llegase.

— Nappa, prepárate, iremos a la Tierra a buscar esas nombradas esferas del dragón — Le dijo como si nada al Sayayin más alto.

Con el paso del tiempo Vegeta se había transformado en un perfecto Omega, siendo que sería notoria su naturaleza para quién supiera de aquello, después de todo era más pequeño que un alfa y un beta realmente, además que sus rasgos no eran tan toscos como los de Nappa o el mismo Raditz.

Para cualquier Alfa, Vegeta hubiera sido un Omega difícil, al cual hubieran tenido que someter por su carácter, pero se hubieran enfrentado a su furia, pues por su orgullo nunca se hubiera dejado intimidar.

Pero ya no habían alfas en el universo y el mismo Vegeta quería aquellas esferas para borrar su condición de omega, por lo cual iniciaron aquel viaje a la Tierra que les traería más de una sorpresa realmente al llegar.

Aunque en aquellos seis meses que duro el viaje, sólo durmieron y Vegeta había tomado sus malditas pastillas, de las cuales deseaba realmente dejar de depender de una maldita vez al llegar a la Tierra.


	2. La batalla y el primer encuentro

**Capitulo 2**

 ** _La batalla y el primer encuentro_**

 _Por Amelia Badguy_

1.314 palabras según Word.

A penas se despertó sintió que algo vendría, lo sentía, siendo que sacó las pastillas del compartimiento de su nave y tomó varias de un golpe. Nunca le había importado dañar su sistema reproductor de un simple omega por causas de los supresores, después de todo lo que más ansiaba en el mundo era hacer desaparecer aquella naturaleza de su cuerpo, aunque claro, a Nappa le diría otra cosa.

Le diría que simplemente estaban ahí para tomar las esferas, para dominar el universo, pero no podía ser el amo del universo si cada tres malditas veces al año entraría en ese estado de celo.

Sintió el golpe de entrar a la atmosfera del planeta Tierra, siendo que cuando sus naves finamente aterrizaron salieron de su interior, siendo que Nappa como "saludo" destruyo una ciudad de aquellos terrícolas como si nada, pero también serviría para llamar la atención de Kakarotto, pensó.

— Debes tener más cuidado, Nappa, las esferas podrían haber estado aquí y tú podrías haberlas destruido — Le dijo en modo de gruñido mientras flotaba sobre el gran cráter que había dejado esa ciudad, buscando con su rastreador una energía que fuese a ser la de Kakarotto.

Dieron con una energía que se veía lo suficientemente decente y fueron a aquella dirección volando, pero ahí sólo se encontraron con un sujeto verde y un niño que parecía querer esconderse detrás de él, pero algo le llamaba la atención de aquel niño.

— ¿Es el hijo de Kakaratto? — Preguntó con simpleza mientras miraba a aquel niño, que temblaba cada vez más de miedo. Podía olerlo en él, Kakaratto había tenido un hijo beta, a pesar de que seguramente la madre del mocoso sería una simple humana, su hijo había logrado ser un beta lo cual le molestaba un poco, haciendo que gruñera.

Él simplemente se sentó en una piedra, iba a esperar a Kakaratto en aquel lugar, siendo que dejo que Nappa jugara con aquellos insectos que habían llegado a pelear con ellos.

Ellos no le importaban en lo más mínimo, sólo le importaba aquel alfa que había quedado con vida, ver su poder, saber si podía derrotarlo, pues la verdad aunque nunca lo admitiera, su condición natural siempre fue un complejo para el orgulloso príncipe de los Sayayin, que siempre había buscado superar lo que significaba ser un omega, porque a pesar de que ya no hubiera Sayayin, era algo que él mismo tenía, su lucha interna que parecía no tener fin realmente.

Miró la lucha de aquellos sujetos con los Saibaman, aquellos seres con los que el entrenaba cuando era un niño parecían ser demasiado para aquellos terricolas, que lucharon duro, para morir unos cuantos insectos, siendo que después de aquello Nappa comenzó a pelear.

El sujeto verde murió para proteger a aquel niño, siendo que sólo quedaba aquel beta, como lo llamo en su mente, y el enano calvo, que estaban bastante heridos en realidad.

Pero fue entonces cuando su rastreador lo sintió, sintió una energía más poderosa y alzo su vista, para ver a aquel guerrero vestido con un traje naranjo.

Sin poder evitarlo su mente le dijo que sería un buen alfa, aquella voz que había acallado toda su vida le decía aquello, pues aquel hombre, con aquel gesto serio, parecía ser un verdadero alfa, como los que alguna vez había alcanzado a ver en su planeta antes de que este fuese destruido por Frezzer, pues él sabía bien que lo del meteorito había sido una mentira, nada más que una simple mentira que aquel alienígena invento para que ellos no se rebelaran, pero hubieran sido idiotas de hacerlo.

Sí, parecía realmente un buen alfa, aunque no tuviera su cola, eso muchas veces le quitaría el interés a los omegas, pero ahora no. Kakaratto tenía toda la atención de Vegeta sobre él.

Envió a Nappa a pelear, para ver las habilidades de aquel alfa, de Kakaratto le dijo su mente, pero cuando Nappa iba a hacer claramente derrotado el mismo lo asesino sin siquiera detenerse a pensar que aquel había sido el hombre que lo había cuidado toda su vida y que le había dado aquellos supresores que tanto necesitaba, sólo lo asesino, como si nada le importase, para luego ver a aquellos dos insectos y a aquel Sayayin.

La lucha fue dura para ambos, de aquello no cabía duda, siendo que no podía evitar estar disfrutando de aquello, de aquella pelea que estaba teniendo con Kakaratto, donde ambos resultaban heridos por igual, pero sin más decidió utilizar un recurso extra.

Creo una Luna falsa para poder verla, siendo que se transformo en aquel mono gigante, aquella forma que siempre tomaban los Sayayin para conquistar algún planeta.

Riendo de esa manera comenzó a pelear con Kakaratto, aunque tenía lastimado uno de sus ojos, no le importaba, siendo que lucharía igual. Pelearon hasta que lo atrapo entre sus manos y comenzó a romper cada hueso del cuerpo del hombre.

Podía escuchar a aquel alfa gritar y algo en su mente le decía que no lo hiciera, era el único alfa que quedaba para él, el único Sayayin omega que había en el universo, siendo que para cuando finalmente iba a aflojar su agarre lo sintió.

Sintió como su cola era cortada. No podía sentir las presencias como lo hacían Kakaratto y los otros insectos, aquello lo tomo por sorpresa, siendo que antes de darse cuenta había vuelto a su tamaño normal y su cola no estaba.

Pero esta vez fue el hijo de Kakaratto, aquel beta cualquiera, que se transformo en el simio gigante y comenzó a atacarlo, siendo que apenas podía moverse por los ataques, pues estaba demasiado cansado como para parar la furia del mocoso en aquel estado que se veía que no sabía controlar, pues a su padre también le estaba causando daños.

Jadeó con fuerza cuando pudo cortarle la cola y él con el mocoso terminaron en el suelo, siendo que sin más se lo quito de encima y llamó a su nave, debía irse de ahí. No podría hacer mucho más herido, si el mocoso despertaba era capaz de matarlo, pensó jadeando, mientras se arrastraba hasta su nave que llegó ahí.

— H-Hueles bien — Se sorprendió al escuchar aquel pequeño murmullo lastimero que estaba dando Kakaratto, que tenía todos sus huesos quebrados, bueno, la mayoría realmente.

No pudo evitar mirarlo y sentir como su cuerpo comenzaba a calentarse un poco.

¡Maldición!, estúpida condición, pensó, mientras se arrastraba hacía la nave, intentando ignorar lo que su cuerpo le decía, que se quedara con aquel alfa, era un alfa fuerte, con el cual estaría bien procrear.

Como pudo se metió a su nave, pero había olvidado a aquel insecto calvo, que le estaba apuntando con una bola de energía, siendo que maldijo, sino cerraba la maldita puerta de la nave y tomaba sus supresores entraría en celo únicamente por ver a Kakaratto, ¡que idiotez! ¡Entrar en celo solamente por aquello no era posible se decía!

— Krillin... dejalo ir... — Ambos, el sayayin y el nombrado, se sorprendieron por aquella petición que hacía Kakaratto en el piso, pero él simplemente aprovecho para irse de ahí de una vez.

Llegaría a curarse, pensó, se curaría, tomaría sus pastillas y luego mataría a Kakaratto, aunque una parte de su mente no lo quería matar... era un buen oponente y un buen alfa, se decía molesto y gruñendo.

Él no vio como Kakaratto o Goku, como le decían sus amigos en la Tierra, estaba tendido en el piso a penas jadeando, mientras pensaba en Vegeta. Aquel hombre, aunque realmente despiadado... tenía un olor que le era agradable, que hacía que quisiera morder su cuello y de cierta forma protegerlo también.

No entendió aquello y cuando Krillin le preguntó por qué lo había dejado ir, simplemente contesto que porque quería otra lucha con Vegeta, aunque la verdad era que lo había dejado ir, porque Vegeta olía bien.


	3. En el planeta Namek

**Capitulo 3**

 _ **En el planeta Namek**_

 _Por Amelia Badguy_

1,908 palabras según Word.

Bufó con fuerza mientras se estaba terminando de vestir, había terminado por estar en recuperación en el tanque por varias horas y ahora se terminaba de vestir finalmente, con un nuevo traje, pues el anterior había quedado destrozado.

Había logrado que las cosas que tenía en la nave en que viajaba fuesen llevadas con él sin preguntas, aunque los malditos ineptos habían perdido bastantes de sus pastillas, pero ahora la guardo dentro de su armadura, a los costados, pequeñas bolsas con ellas, después de todo si llegaba a recibir un golpe sería de frente y no en sus costados, pensaba.

Uno de los doctores entró y comenzó a preguntarle cómo se encontraba, aunque él sólo dijo que iría donde Frezzer, aunque se sorprendió al escuchar que Frezzer se había ido al planeta Namek, pues en ese planeta también habían esferas del dragón, por lo que gruñó con fuerza y tomó uno de los rastreadores para salir de ahí y abordar una nave.

No dejaría que Frezzer le ganara su deseo, él realmente quería cumplir su deseo de tener un maldito cuerpo normal, nada más que aquello.

* * *

Habían pasado muchas cosas desde que había llegado al planeta Namek, siendo que se había encontrado nuevamente con aquellos insectos que lo habían dejado herido de gravedad en la Tierra, que le habían cortado su cola como si nada, la cual realmente pensaba que no volvería a crecer por mucho que lo deseara, siendo un golpe para su orgullo aquello, el haber perdido su cola de una manera tan estúpida como aquella.

Los había dejado vivir porque había creído que aquellos mocosos no encontrarían las esferas que había robado y ocultado, pero no era de aquella forma, esos insectos se las habían robado.

Pero cuando por fin había podido realmente darles alcance y poder invocar al dragón, nada había sucedido, siendo que habían llegado las fuerzas especiales Ginyu, que les robaron las esferas.

Fue fácil para el vencer a uno de los soldados de la fuerzas especiales, pero el otro, Reccome, realmente lo golpeo con fuerza, hasta que sintió aquella presencia, siendo que a su nariz llego el olor a Kakarotto, que había llegado al planeta Namek y detenía a Reccome de golpearlo.

Jadeó con fuerza mientras veía al alfa. Odiaba que tuvieran que defenderlo, él podía pelear bien, pero además siempre iba a odiar el hecho de que Kakarotto por biología siempre iba a ser más fuerte que él, lo sabía, sabía que podría matarse entrenando, pero el alfa siempre tendría más fuerza que él.

Jadeaba en el piso, después de haber sentido como Kakarotto vencía sin problemas a Reccome, siendo que sintió como el hombre se ponía a su lado y lo veía, sintiendo como el Saiyajin tomaba su cabeza y la alzaba un poco para meter algo en su boca.

— Come, Vegeta, te ayudara a recuperar tus energías — Le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa para darle confianza, pero finalmente se la termino tragando de mala manera, sintiendo como lo que él decía era verdad.

Sintió como sus fuerzas volvían a él y como su cuerpo sanaba, haciendo que suspirase por aquello y miró a Kakarotto de reojo, que aun le sostenía su cabeza y sintió como el alfa aspiraba su olor sin siquiera notarlo, por lo cual gruñó y se separo, ocultando su rostro para no mostrar lo sonrojado que se había puesto por aquella acción.

Maldita naturaleza, maldito Kakarotto.

No alcanzaron a hablar mucho cuando Jeice y Burter aparecieron y comenzaron a luchar con Kakarotto, siendo que Vegeta veía como aquel alfa luchaba a la par e incluso superaba la fuerza de aquellos guerreros haciendo que sin poder evitarlo pensara que ese alfa podría ser el legendario súper Saiyajin.

Pero una parte de su cabeza le dijo que Kakarotto podría ser un perfecto alfa, aunque la parte de su orgullo gruñó cual animal herido al ver que sería difícil superar el poder de pelea que tenía el hombre haciendo que bufase con fuerza por aquello.

Goku derrotó fácilmente a Burter, pero Jeice fue con su líder el cual después llegó a atacarlos.

Iba a pelear al lado de Kakarotto, pero no quiso hacer eso, siendo que salió volando de ahí, hacía la nave de Freezer, necesitaba buscar las esferas para cumplir su deseo, necesitaba huir de la condición de su cuerpo y sabía que el alfa podía hacerlo, podía luchar con ambos guerreros.

Cuando llegó a la nave mató a todos sin miramientos, para luego buscar las esferas, pero no las encontraba, así que bajo su Ki, pues sintió la presencia de aquellos insectos, y se escondió.

Escuchó como los insectos buscaban las esferas con un radar, hasta que dieron con ellas, pero se acercaban dos Ki suficientemente fuertes, pero no más que él, pero sólo se mantuvo escondido, viendo como el cuerpo de Kakarotto llevaba con Jeice, pero ese no era Kakarotto, estaba seguro de ello.

— ¿Quién está ahí? — Se sorprendió demasiado al escuchar la voz de Ginyu venir de cuerpo de Kakarotto, pero era imposible que lo hubiera detectado, pensó, pero estaba el olor en su cuerpo, ese olor a omega que había sido el mismo que le llamó la atención a Kakarotto.

Sin más salió de su escondite, no sacaba nada con estar ahí, pensó, mientras miraba el cuerpo del alfa, sabía que podría sentir su olor, su esencia de omega, era algo que tenía de aquel cuerpo, pues no podría ocultarse.

— Acabaré contigo — Dijo simplemente Vegeta mientras lo observaba, siendo que comenzaron a pelear, aunque Krillin y Gohan intentaban pararlo, pues era el cuerpo de Goku, pero en ese vieron a Ginyu, o lo que era su cuerpo realmente, siendo que en realidad era Goku en ese cuerpo.

Sin pensarlo si quiera, Vegeta se tiro a pelear con Jeice, dejándoles el cuerpo del alfa a los dos insectos, terminando con Jeice en un instante, para luego volver a golpear con fuerza el cuerpo de Kakarotto, aunque su mente le dijera que no debía destrozarlo, casi lo estaba haciendo.

Hasta que algo extraño paso y Kakarotto y Ginyu parecieron volver a sus cuerpos y luego aquel soldado termino en el cuerpo de una rana sin más.

Suspiró luego de aquello, para sin más tomar a Kakarotto en su espalda, sintiendo el olor del alfa llegar a su nariz, embriagándolo lentamente, aunque se decía que no tenía que sucumbir ante ese alfa.

— ¿D-Dónde llevas a mi papá? — Le preguntó el mocoso haciendo que bufara mientras caminaba con Kakarotto hacía la nave.

— Sólo lo llevaré a curarse — Dijo sin más, sintiendo la nariz de Kakarotto contra su cuello, haciendo que temblase con suavidad, pero sólo lo cargo para llevarlo al interior de la nave, mientras los dos enanos parecían demasiado sorprendidos por todos los muertos que había dejado.

— H-Hueles bien... ¿p-por qué? — Preguntó en apenas un murmullo Goku mientras sentía ese olor venir de Vegeta y tuvo la idea de morder su cuello, como si aquello fuera a estar bien después de todo, pensó.

— Sólo lo hago, idiota — Dijo con simpleza mientras caminaba hacía la capsula de agua, donde lo metió y le puso la mascarilla con oxigeno en su boca, para que pudiera respirar bien.

Cerró el tanque que se fue llenando de un liquido verdoso, para después ir a darle ropa a los dos enanos.

Si tenía que enfrentarse a Freezer, prefería hacerlo acompañado en vez de tener que ir solo a la muerte.

Dejo al hijo de Kakarotto cuidando de las esferas, mientras el otro enano iba a preguntar las palabras para invocar al monstruo de las esferas. Él por su parte fue a dormir a la nave, después de todo él no había dormido nada desde que habían llegado ahí y tenía que descasar aunque fuese un poco, aunque la verdad era que también quería estar al lado de Kakarotto.

Se reprochaba por aquello, odiaba el hecho de querer depender de Kakarotto, porque él no era un simple omega que tenía que depender de su alfa o alguna cosa así, además Kakarotto ni siquiera era su alfa realmente.

Cuando llegó a aquella habitación toco el vidrio que dejaba ver el cuerpo de Kakarotto, que se iba recuperando de la golpiza que le había dado, siendo que suspiró con suavidad. Ese estúpido alfa le atraía, tanto como por su naturaleza de omega como también como un guerrero al que quería superar.

Odiaba aquello, pensó mientras se sentaba y apoyaba su espalda contra la capsula, para dormir.

* * *

Despertar de su pequeña siesta había sido del todo menos agradable, pues los enanos habían robado las esferas y habían usado dos deseos, siendo que había estado dispuesto a sacrificar su deseo de dejar de ser un omega, para poder tener el poder para derrotar a Freezer.

Pero aquel dragón murió junto su creador y estuvieron peleando duramente con Freezer, que cuando llegó a su forma perfecta, como le decía a su transformación más poderosa, se enfrento a él.

Pero tuvo que aceptar la cruel verdad, él no tenía la energía suficiente para poder derrotar a Freezer, siendo que recibió una golpiza de parte de aquel ser, que lo tenía con su cuerpo en el suelo mientras destrozaba una pieza en su pecho.

— A fin de cuentas, Vegeta, no eres más que un simple y débil Omega — No pudo evitar abrir sus ojos, jadeando con fuerza cuando escucho esas palabras venir de Freezer, sintiendo aquella mirada que lo hacía temblar sobre él. — Todo el tiempo supe que eras eso, que nunca serías realmente fuerte, ¿por qué crees que te mantuve a mi lado todo este tiempo?

Maldito Freezer. Siempre supo su verdad, siempre supo que aunque se esforzara no tendría la fuerza que siempre había deseado, porque era un omega, que aunque luchara por seguir haciéndose más fuerte, su condición siempre le pondría un alto.

Sin poder evitarlo comenzó a llorar al sentir como Freezer lo tomaba de su traje y lo alzaba para enterrar su mano en él y matarlo.

Pero ese golpe nunca llega, siendo que sintió como Freezer era alejado de su cuerpo y pudo ver a penas a Kakarotto, que se veía demasiado enojado.

Por su parte Goku no entendía por qué al ver a Vegeta a punto de morir algo había despertado en él, un instinto que había tenido guardado de hace tiempo, un instinto que nunca creyó que pudiera estar en él.

Una vez en su cabeza gritaba que debía proteger a ese hombre, _**¡era suyo! ¡debía cuidarlo!**_.

No comprendía de donde venían aquellas palabras, pero veía a Freezer, que lo miraba riendo como si nada.

— K-Kakarotto... t-tú puedes v-vencerlo, tú eres un s-super s-sayajin... e-eres el único a-alfa que queda... — Dijo sin pensarlo siquiera, mientras lo miraba y antes de que Goku o él pudieran reaccionar, Freezer le disparo sin más a su corazón.

Sintió el gusto de la sangre en su boca, como su vida se iba en cada respiración que daba mientras miraba a Kakarotto que lo veía sorprendido, con ira en su rostro, porque él moriría, después de todo el instinto de ellos era mucho mayor.

— É-Él d-destruyó n-nuestro p-planeta, K-Kakarotto... p-por f-favor... d-derrota a F-Freezer...

Eso fue lo último que dijo el príncipe de los Sayajin antes de morir, mientras lloraba, ajeno al caos que había causado en la mente de Goku que **su** omega hubiera muerto ante sus ojos sin poder hacer nada para poder ayudarlo, para que aquello no ocurriera, sólo murió ahí.


	4. La llegada a la Tierra y la espera

**Capitulo 4**

 ** _La llegada a la Tierra y la espera_**

 _Por Amelia Badguy_

1.464 palabras según Word.

Jadeó con fuerza a penas pudo salir de debajo de la tierra que había estado cubriendo su cuerpo, siendo que miró sus manos algo atontado por la situación, ¿acaso... acaso Freezer no lo había asesinado?

Se levantó pesadamente, algo aturdido y confundido, mirando a su alrededor, viendo que planeta Namek que estaba a punto de ser destruido, además la negrura del cielo. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo?.

No tenía ni la menor idea de aquello, pero sintió la presencia de Kakarotto, de ese alfa, siendo que emprendió el vuelo a donde sentía aquello, algo aturdido aun, voló hasta donde se veía aquel gran monstruo que era el guardián de las esferas.

Voló y sin pensarlo le lanzó una bola de energía a Freezer gritando, pero fue cuando lo vio, vio a aquel alfa con su cabello rubio que lo miraba, casi sonriendo al ver que él estaba vivo en aquel planeta que estaba por colapsar.

— ¡Vegeta! — Lo escuchó gritar feliz. Algo dentro de Goku estaba demasiado feliz por ver a Vegeta con vida, como si algo dentro de su mente le diera tranquilidad al ver a ese despiadado Saiyajin con vida.

Fue bueno, pensó, en haber hecho que todos se fueran del planeta Namek, pues Vegeta desapareció frente a sus ojos, de esa manera estaría seguro y él ya no tendría nada de qué preocuparse realmente.

* * *

Todo a su alrededor cambio y se encontró sobre un árbol del cual bajo, mirando a su alrededor confundido.

Eso no era el planeta Namek, se dijo, mientras caminaba mirando a su alrededor, sintiendo la presencia de los humanos junto con varios otros insectos, por lo cual camino, mirando curioso aquello, viendo al grupo de namekianos, pensó, mientras veía al enano hijo de Kakarotto.

Bufó sin saber dónde estaba el alfa, no podía sentir su energía, quizás estaban en un planeta demasiado lejos para aquello realmente.

Sólo estuvo ahí en silencio, observando a los namekianos, mientras esperaba saber que ocurría en Namek, siendo que estaban en la Tierra.

Espero un buen rato, bastante aburrido, quería que ese tonto alfa llegara, quería ver sus poderes, quería superarlo. No podía quedarse atrás, siendo que las palabras que le había dicho Freezer antes de matarlo aun le pesaban.

Él era un omega, pero podría ser un súper saiyajin, se dijo, la condición no le impedía nada, se decía, él podría lograrlo, podría superarlo si seguía entrenando y algo para lograr aquello sería luchar con Kakarotto.

Aunque la parte omega de su cerebro, aquella voz que siempre suprimía en su mente, le decía cada vez con más fuerza que Kakarotto debía ser su alfa, era perfecto en eso, era fuerte, era el legendario súper saiyajin, pero claro, como siempre en su mente ganaba su orgullo, de querer ser más fuerte, aquel orgullo que nunca lo había dejado, que nunca lo había abandonado a pesar de todo lo que había tenido que vivir en su vida.

Él era el príncipe de los saiyajin y debía poder transformarse en el legendario súper saiyajin.

Después de un rato de tener que estar soportando todos los parloteos, escuchó como esa mujer vulgar parecía estar hablando con alguien y decía que Goku había derrotado a Freezer, pero que había muerto.

Parecía muy soberbia al decir que las esferas del dragón de Namek podrían revivir a una persona sin importar la cantidad de veces que esta hubiera muerto, pero de pronto dijo que no sería posible, porque Goku reviviría en el espacio.

— ¿Por qué simplemente no desean que el alma o lo que sea transportado acá? — Ninguno de ellos parecía tener cerebro para pensar esa fácil solución, la más lógica posible, siendo que cuando el mocoso beta se le acercó a agradecerle solo le golpeo la mano para alejarla de él.

Sólo le importaba ver a aquel alfa nuevamente, ver su poder... aunque una voz en su cabeza le dijo que también quería volver a sentir la nariz de Kakarotto en su cuello, hecho que lo había hecho temblar.

* * *

Había terminado en la casa de aquella mujer tan vulgar, pues no tenía donde más ir en la Tierra y lo único bueno que había visto en ese sitio había sido una nave espacial que le podría ser útil, pensó.

Cuando invocaron al dragón de Namek, este les dijo que Goku estaba vivo y que no podía llevarlo a la Tierra porque Kakarotto se negaba a aquello.

Eso le hizo bufar con fuerza y sin ni siquiera pensarlo se fue al interior de aquella nave espacial que estaba completamente adecuada para un viaje de unos seis meses, al menos podría ocultarse ahí con su celo, pensó, pues esta vez tenía a penas pastillas para eso y no quería desperdiciarlas todas de una vez.

Y de esa manera comenzó su viaje en aquella nave, volando por el espacio, siendo que buscaba sentir la energía de Kakarotto, su ki, más no podía sentir nada.

Lo bueno que había descubierto en aquella nave es que tenía algo que controlaba la gravedad, por lo que había comenzado a entrenar aumentando la gravedad, entrenaba duro, siempre atento a encontrar el ki del alfa, buscando a aquel guerrero, pero nunca podía encontrarlo realmente.

Su espera se estaba haciendo muy larga, pensó, siendo que se había llevado un supresor a la boca, bufando con suavidad. Su celo llegaba cada cuatro meses terrícolas y había estado ya casi seis en el espacio, siendo que calculaba que podría llegar a la Tierra con las pastillas que le quedaban y esperar ahí a Kakarotto.

Fijo ese curso a la Tierra, para esperar a Kakarotto ahí, pensó, cuando sintió como la nave aterrizo y simplemente bajo de ahí.

Observó a uno de esos inútiles que había matado antes, en su primera llegada a la Tierra, tomar una posición para atacarlo, pero sólo lo miró, como el insecto que era, para pasar de él, pero escuchó a la mujer que lo enviaba a bañar.

La siguió más bien porque le hacía falta una ducha y lo necesitaba, pensó, mientras entraba y dejaba su ropa afuera, para entrar a ducharse, aunque podía sentir a la mujer humana diciendo que había dejado ahí su ropa.

Sólo suspiró bañándose, sintiendo el agua contra su cuerpo, según sus cálculos pronto llegaría su celo y quería probar si aquella mujer que se decía ser tan lista podría reproducir sus pastillas.

Para cuando salió no encontró su ropa, siendo que comenzó a entrar en pánico, pues la mayoría de sus pastillas habían estado con su ropa azul, esa que iba bajo la armadura.

— ¡MUJER! — Gritó sin importarle salir en toalla hacía donde estaba aquella estúpida humana, ¿qué había hecho con sus pastillas?. — ¡¿DÓNDE ESTA MI ROPA?!

Le gritó y vio como ella fruncía su ceño indignada, como si el hecho de que él le gritase molesto no la afectase en lo más mínimo.

— Apestaba, se está lavando — Le dijo como si nada, siendo que sintió como palidecía, ¿qué ella había hecho qué?

— Mierda — Gruñó mientras iba a aquello que estaba afuera de la ducha, que parecía ser donde lavaban la ropa y simplemente la abrió, sacando su ropa sin importar el desastre que pudiera hacer, encontrando a penas una miserable pastilla que se había salvado, todo aquello bajo la mirada de aquellos humanos.

— Mujer idiota, sin estas pastillas mi vida estará pérdida — Le gruñó con fuerza, con aquella pastilla entre sus dedos mirando a aquella mujer estúpida y aquellos insectos que lo miraban demasiados curiosos.

Decir que estaba enojado era poco, realmente estaba furioso por aquello que había hecho aquella humana, la que sólo miró aquella pastilla, la única que quedaba pestañeando.

— No hay problema, podemos tomar esa pastilla como muestra y volver a hacer varias, Vegeta — Le dijo como si nada tomando aquella pastilla de las manos del príncipe, que la miraba algo sorprendido por aquello, pero sin dejar de fruncir su ceño mientras la miraba con atención. — Ahora vístete y vamos al laboratorio.

Le dijo Vegeta gruñó, tomando esa ropa para ponerse cuando la mujer salió del baño, siendo que afuera Yamcha y Bulma miraban sorprendidos aquella pastilla.

— ¿De verdad morirá si deja de tomar estas pastillas? — Preguntó curioso Yamcha viendo aquello, pero Bulma simplemente se encogió de hombros.

Para cuando Vegeta salió vestido, bufando por la ropa, Bulma lo guió hacía el laboratorio de su padre, donde el doctor Brief asintió a hacer lo de la pastilla lo más rápido que pudiera.

— ¿Qué problema tienes, Vegeta, que debes tomar aquello? — Le preguntó curiosa Bulma después de haber dejado el labor a su padre.

— No es algo que te importe, mujer — Dijo como si nada, cuando sintió esa presencia, ese ki.

Tembló al sentir aquello y maldijo, corriendo hacia afuera, aquel ki, aquella presencia era de Freezer, ¿acaso el alfa no lo había eliminado finalmente?...


	5. Un nuevo reencuentro

**Capitulo 5**

 _ **Un nuevo reencuentro**_

 _Por Amelia Badguy_

748 palabras según Word.

* * *

Bufó con fuerza al salir volando, mientras gruñía con enojo. Su cuerpo temblaba del miedo que sentía al notar el ki de Freezer, de ese maldito que toda su vida la había hecho un maldito infierno.

¡Maldición!, ¿acaso el alfa no había derrotado a aquel pirata espacial?

Tenía demasiado temor, pues aunque se hubiera entrenado en el espacio, el alienígena seguía siendo más poderoso que él y además por lo que notaba Freezer no iba solo, claro que no.

Sintió como se le unían las demás sabandijas, aquellos amigos del alfa idiota que no había podido cumplir su labor, iban temblando, tenían tanto miedo como él, pensó mientras aterrizaban finalmente en un lugar desértico, aunque claro, la verdad era que él estaba mucho más aterrados que todos, pues él sabía que era lo que podía hacer Freezer, ahora que estaba también molesto porque el alfa lo había dejado en Namek.

Caminaron intentando ocultar su ki, para que no fuesen descubiertos tan rápido por el pirata espacial, pues aunque no podía detectar su presencia como ellos podían, aun estaban aquellos rastreadores.

Finalmente llegaron a donde estaba aquella nave espacial, donde se podía ver que Freezer había salido y tenía su cuerpo metálico, con aquellas partes que le faltaban hechas de metal, siendo que Vegeta gruñó con suavidad. Sabía que no podría ni luchar contra Freezer ni contra el padre de este, pues aquel pirata espacial había llevado a su padre a la Tierra, seguramente a destruir todo.

No pudo aguantar más, sabía que iba a morir de todas formas y aunque su cuerpo estaba temblando de miedo, sorprendió a los terrícolas al emprender vuelo hacía Freezer, pero los insectos escondidos y el pirata espacial quedaron sorprendidos al ver como frente de Vegeta, que estaba por llegar donde Freezer, aparecía de la nada Kakarotto, aquel alfa que tenía ese gesto tonto en su rostro al ver a Vegeta sano y a salvo aun.

— Hola Vegeta — Le dijo con una sonrisa boba. La mente del alfa le decía que había extrañado demasiado a aquel guerrero sayayin, seguro era su instinto de alfa que le decía que debía proteger a Vegeta, que debía estar siempre con aquel hombre, aunque él no entendía las razones de por qué sentía aquellas cosas.

— Estúpido Kakarotto — Le gruñó el príncipe de los sayayin, sintiendo como su cuerpo temblaba, pero esta vez no era por el miedo que le había dado Freezer, sino que era por tener a aquel tonto Alfa frente a él.

Alfa que volteó finalmente a ver a Frezzer, aquel pirata que había ido a la Tierra a destruirlos y había forzado a Goku a llegar antes, haciendo que usara su teletransportación, una nueva técnica que había aprendido durante esos meses que no estuvo en la Tierra, aquellos meses en que Vegeta lo había buscado por gran parte del universo, pero no había podido encontrarlo finalmente, pero ahora el alfa sólo fijo su mirada seria en Frezzer, ese ser que una vez ya había matado a Vegeta frente a sus ojos y no dejaría que volviera a hacerlo.

— Te di la oportunidad de marcharte, Frezzer — Le dijo como si nada mientras lo observaba de una manera seria, flotando, viendo como el pirata había ido acompañado por muchos ahora, pero que realmente no serían nada para la fuerza que Goku tenía ahora como un súper sayayin, cosa que molestaba dentro de sí al omega, después de todo en aquellos meses no había logrado transformarse, ni alcanzar ese gran poder que había sentido emanar del alfa antes de aparecer en la Tierra finalmente.

— Fuiste un idiota, ahora destruiremos este planeta y a sus insignificantes habitantes, sayayin, partiendo por ese patético omega. — Habló Frezzer como si nada, pero nuevamente estaba ahí aquella palabra. Esas palabras que Goku había escuchado, lo de ser un alfa -como lo nombraban a él-, un beta -como Vegeta y Raditz se habían referido a Gohan- y finalmente un omega, como se referían a Vegeta que únicamente gruñó detrás de Kakarotto, que únicamente miró de mala manera a Frezzer, no dejaría que tocara a Vegeta nuevamente, el instinto se lo decía, que debía proteger al príncipe por un motivo en especial.

Aunque claro, no sabía realmente bien por qué, pero en ese momento únicamente se preocupo de derrotar a Frezzer y a su padre, además de los secuaces que habían llevado, para que no destruyeran la Tierra, ya después podría hablar sobre Vegeta sobre aquellos nombres que les solían dar a los sayayin.


	6. Explicaciones

**Capitulo 6**

 _ **Explicaciones**_

 _Por Amelia Badguy_

1.149 palabras según Word.

Como lo había esperado, a pesar de que su orgullo estaba bastante lastimado realmente, Kakarotto había podido derrotar sin más a todo el ejercito de Frezzer, además de eliminar también al padre de este, cosa que lo hacía bufar verdaderamente enfadado, después de todo, el maldito era simplemente un Alfa perfecto, que incluso era el legendario guerrero del que su pueblo siempre había solido hablar. Eso era como destrozar cada vez más su orgullo, después de todo siempre se supuso que la familia real llegaría a obtener el poder de aquel guerrero legendario, pero no había sido así, esa era su realidad que le fastidiaba en demasía.

Pudo ver como el hombre, que había combinado aquel traje naranja junto con la ropa del planeta donde había estado aquellos meses, sonreía al ver a sus amigos ahí, diciendo que estaba bien. Podía ver la emoción en el rostro de aquellos insectos y aquello únicamente hacía que se molestara más por todas las situaciones que estaban ocurriendo. Por el hecho de que esa mujer tan vulgar arruinara sus pastillas, porque ese alfa insignificante era el legendario guerrero al cual él siempre había aspirado, además del hecho de que su celo estaba cerca y que el alfa fuera así de impresionante realmente no ayudaba demasiado. Maldita naturaleza, maldita sea su condición y su destino que no había podido cambiar, pero se decía que encontraría aquellas malditas esferas y pediría su maldito deseo, de tener una condición biológica normal en su cuerpo, así como los humanos.

— Vegeta — Su atención fue llamada por ese odioso hombre, por ese odioso alfa al cual su instinto de omega le decía que debía someterse, pero claro, aun con su orgullo herido y todo, no le hacía caso a aquellos instintos más básicos que habían en su ser y se decía una y otra vez que nunca caería en aquellos instintos.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Kakarotto? — Le preguntó simplemente, intentando no mostrar nada más que fastidio, aunque claro, sentía otras cosas que se decía que no debía sentir. Su mente se cansaba de repetirse eso, pero seguiría haciendo aquello, no por nada era un príncipe de una raza guerra, después de todo.

Pudo ver como el alfa se alejaba un poco de sus amigos, que habían comenzado a caminar a un lugar para que esa mujer sacara la nave de la capsula que llevaba, pero él únicamente se quedo quieto donde estaba de pie, viendo como aquel enano calvo había querido decirle algo al alfa, el cual sólo negó con suavidad, argumentando que tenía que hablar con el pelinegro.

No podía negar que le emocionaba quedarse a hablar a solas con ese hombre, aunque sabía que todas las reacciones que tenía su cuerpo eran únicamente eso, reacciones que su cuerpo le daba por el hecho de ser un maldita omega.

— Quiero saber, Vegeta, por qué todos los que he conocido en el último tiempo me nombran como un alfa, no entiendo el termino, además a ti te dicen algo sobre ser un omega, ¿no?, ¿qué es eso?, ¿es algo qué se come? — Le preguntó el más alto, haciendo que frunciera su ceño realmente molesto, '¿enserio tenía que relacionar todo con la maldita comida?

— No seas idiota, claro que no es algo que se come, Kakarotto — Suspiró demasiado cansado por toda aquella situación, simplemente que no quería soportar, pero que debía hacerlo, pensó, resignado, aunque siempre podría largarse de ahí y no explicar nada, supuso que era mejor explicarle a ese idiota alfa su condición de una vez por todas.

— Nuestra raza estaba dividida en tres géneros, los Alfa, los Beta y los Omega, ¿comprendes?... tu hermano era un Beta, al igual que Nappa, mientras que tu hijo, al ser un mestizo, termino por un Beta, ellos por lo general no son demasiado importantes, aunque si eran una parte grande de guerreros. — Le explicó lo mejor que pudo a ese cabeza de chorlito, que parecía realmente intentando comprender que era lo que le hablaba, por lo cual luego de un suspiro continuo con su explicación. — Los sayayins siempre han sido una raza guerrera, pero no con muchas mujeres realmente, pero eso no importaba, debido a que los Omegas pueden quedar embarazados, ya sea de un Alfa o de un Beta, tienen un compromiso que no se puede romper...

— Vegeta... ¿puedes quedar embarazado? — Esa pregunta de la nada, esa ingenua y curiosa pregunta del alfa hizo que las mejillas del príncipe se sonrojaran demasiado haciendo que bufara con fuerza.

— ¡Quédate callado maldito insecto, todavía no termino de hablar! — Le gritó con sus mejillas rojas, pudiendo sentir una vena palpitar en su frente por lo molesto y avergonzado que se había puesto por esa maldita pregunta... él podía estar embarazado, pero no le daría la maldita respuesta, además de que no pretendía hacer eso en realidad.

— Pero Vegeta, no te enojes, sólo quería saber — Le comentó como si nada Goku, todo eso le parecía realmente extraño, el hecho de que una misma raza pudiera tener tres variantes distintas, Alfa, Beta y Omega, eso había dicho Vegeta, haciendo que supusiera que sólo los Omega podían tener bebés en realidad.

— Que te calles — Le gruñó como si nada, para tomar aire y seguir hablando, sin ser consciente de que los amigos del alfa los observaban con curiosidad, claro que no escuchaban, más que los últimos gritos de Vegeta, aunque claro, el namekusei, Piccolo, podía escuchar perfectamente lo que hablaban en aquel momento, haciendo que se desconcertara un poco, aunque en su mismo planeta sólo habían hombres, después de todo era el gran patriarca quién expulsaba los huevos de cuerpo con las nuevas vidas.

— Como te iba diciendo, los Betas son los más comunes, por su lado los Alfas suelen ser los más fuertes en combate, generalmente eran de clase alta, aunque tú fuiste un soldado de clase baja. — Aunque claro, ahora había demostrado completamente que valía ser un gran alfa — Por otro lado de los Omegas no te hablaré, sólo te dejaré saber que sí, pueden tener crías. — Le comentó, mirando como el alfa intentaba comprender todo.

No había querido decirle que los Omegas solían ser lo más débil y lo más bajo a la hora de ser un guerrero sayayin, después de todo los omegas por lo general sólo servían para eso... para parir crías y ya.

— Chicos, ¿quieren venir de una vez? vamos a hacer una parrillada en mi casa — El grito de aquella mujer tan vulgar lo hizo bufar con fuerza y únicamente chasqueó la lengua viendo la cara de idiota que ponía Goku ante la mención de comida, siendo que el alfa se giró a sus amigos diciendo que si quería comer, haciendo que él comenzara a caminar tras él.

Volvería a aquella maldita casa y seguiría entrando, haría que esa mujer le hiciera sus pastillas y pasaría su celo en paz... eso era lo que debía hacer.


	7. El celo

**Capitulo 7**

 _ **El celo**_

 _Por Amelia Badguy_

2.725 palabras según Word.

Sin poder evitarlo soltó un bufido, mientras miraba a esa humana tan vulgar, que en primera instancia había arruinado sus pastillas y ahora no las estaba terminando a tiempo, haciendo que bufase nuevamente, demasiado desesperado por lo que podría ocurrir.

Estaban en el laboratorio que esa humana tenía en esa gran casa que poseía, con muchas cosas desparramadas sobre bancos de trabajo y papeles, pero a él lo único que le importaba es que esa mujer, que llevaba una bata de laboratorio puesta, terminase de una maldita vez de fabricar su pastillas, es decir, había pasado más de una semana y si ella decía ser tan lista en menos de ese tiempo las debería haber tenido terminadas, pero no era de aquella manera y él ya estaba preocupado por las fechas.

La verdad era que no tenía un control claro de sus celos, siempre que había sentido alguna molestia llenaba su cuerpo con aquellos supresores, aquella medicación que habían abandonado su cuerpo en los últimos días, limpiando su sistema finalmente, un sistema que hace más de diez años se mantenía estable por aquella droga, que ahora debía esperar, pero que lo estaba haciendo desesperarse cada vez más.

— Aún no me has dicho para que es esta pastilla, Vegeta — La voz de aquella mujer le llamó la atención, haciendo que fijara su mirada demasiado fría en ella. Si pudiera la hubiera asesinado desde que se le ocurrió lavar su ropa, pero la necesitaba para los malditos supresores.

— No es algo que piense comentar con una humana. Es tú deber hacerlas porque tú arruinaste las que traía en mi ropa con tu estúpida idea de lavar y no preguntar, mujer — Estaba enfadado, pero era más que nada por la situación. Dejar los supresores era algo que nunca había hecho y si debía ser sincero le aterraba.

Cuando su celo se había presentado la primera vez, había tenido que estar encerrado dos semanas completas con dolores que quería olvidar, después de todo era como si lo partieran por dentro, como si su interior reclamase algo que él nunca le daría, pues nunca se iba a someter a nadie.

Sabía de lo poco y nada que Nappa le había comentado, que sus celos normalmente debería llegar cada cuatro meses terrícolas con una duración de tres días, pero él siempre había tomado supresores, era su ritual diario y cuando dormía en su nave espacial, viajando de un planeta a otro, solía tragarlos todos de golpe al despertar, demasiado despreocupado por si dañaba su sistema reproductor de omega o algo así.

— Eres un grosero, todavía que te permito quedarte en mi casa, me contestas de esa manera — Le rebatió esa maldita mujer.

— ¡Sólo has tu maldito traba...! — Al no escuchar la frase completa Bulma se termino por girar curiosa, mientras tenía varios ingredientes de aquella pastilla, pero únicamente había querido molestar al saiyajin al demorarse un poco más por la manera en que la trataba, pero claro ella nunca espero ver como él se sujetaba con fuerza su vientre, mientras gruñía de dolor.

— ¡Mierda! — Sin importarle nada, salió volando sin más por el maldito techo de aquella casa, sin importar lo que destruía a su paso.

Debía alejarse, alejarse de todos, pues su maldito celo estaba comenzado, seguramente producido por dejar los supresores y porque su instinto omega, ese que él siempre renegaba se había sentido atraído por la fuerza del maldito alfa.

.-.-.-.-.

Volver a la Tierra había sido una de las mejores cosas que le habían ocurrido, después de todo había extrañado muchas cosas de su planeta. Había extrañado el ruido de los ríos cercanos a su hogar, los animales, el olor a la tierra mojada cuando llovía. En realidad para él no había mejor planeta que la Tierra.

Con ese pensamiento únicamente golpeó uno de los árboles, para derribarlo. Necesitaban leña para la comida y si era sincero le gustaba hacer esas cosas. Le gustaba salir de la casa donde vivía, después de todo no más veces se sentía a gusto ahí, es decir, siempre que entraba escuchaba los gritos de su esposa, que le gruñía por cualquier cosa y no lo dejaba jugar ni practicar con su hijo, cosa que lo hacía suspirar de manera pesada.

Sin mayor esfuerzo tomo el gran tronco caído, para ponerlo sobre su hombro y comenzar a caminar hacía aquella casa que realmente nunca había sentido como su hogar propiamente tal, pues para él su hogar había sido esa vieja cabaña donde había vivido con su abuelo cuando era apenas un niño.

Simplemente despejó su mente, para poner ese gesto bobo que lo caracterizaba, aunque claro, ver a Chi-Chi salir de casa mirando para todos lados le había llamado demasiado la atención, por lo cual apuro su paso, que había sido lento, para llegar un poco más rápido.

— Goku que bueno que regresaste, Bulma te llama, dice que es una emergencia — Sin más la mujer le entregó el auricular del teléfono, para que pudiera conversar con la mujer de cabello celeste, que llamaba con preocupación.

— ¿Ocurre algo, Bulma? ¿Le paso algo a alguno de los muchachos? — Lo primero que se venía a su mente es que podría haberle ocurrido algo a alguno de sus amigos, era la única razón por la que de verdad Bulma lo llamaría así.

— Goku, ocurrió un pequeño problema — Comenzó a hablar la mujer, explicando de manera rápida a quién había sido su mejor amigo por más de diez años la situación que acontecía, detallando que cuando Vegeta había vuelto a la Tierra ella había destruido sin querer unas pastillas que el saiyajin llevaba en sus ropas, por lo cual había pasado la última semana recreándolas, pero al demorarlas tanto, algo había ocurrido en Vegeta que había escapado de la Corporación Capsula sin más.

.-.-.-.-.

No sabía cuánto había volado, sólo se había preocupado de escapar lo más lejos que podía de cualquier ciudad y especialmente de donde había sentido el ki de Kakarotto. Había escuchado historias y visto cuando era pequeño, que los alfas no tenían ningún problema en someter y en reclamar a un omega en celo, siendo que él no se pensaba someter por nadie, pensó gruñendo.

Ahora se encontraba en el interior de una cueva, oculta tras una cascada esperando que el olor del agua que caía borrara todo rastro de las hormonas que cada vez dejaban un olor más pasoso en aquella rocosa cavidad.

Sentía su maldito cuerpo arder, como si tuviera fiebre, pero él sabía perfectamente bien que era lo que tenía, siendo que un fuerte dolor en su vientre apareció con más intensidad, casi como para remarcar su condición.

Odiaba eso, odiaba verse afectado de aquella forma. Él era un maldito príncipe maldición. Él no se tenía que someter ante nadie, él no tenía que dejarse montar por nadie, para que aquello pasara. Odiaba su cuerpo, odiaba su herencia y su genética.

Sus mejillas estaban de por sí sonrojadas cuando sintió como entre sus muslo comenzaba a fluir algo, comenzaba a fluir de su entrada trasera el maldito lubricante para que un alfa se lo metiera sin cuidado alguno. Podía sentir como esa mancha se iba expandiendo por aquellos malditos pantalones que esa estúpida mujer le había dado, siendo que incluso se había quitado ya la camisa, porque el calor que su cuerpo tenía no podía soportarlo.

Pero claro, siempre que piensas que las cosas no pueden ser peor, un hecho ocurre y te demuestra que te equivocas, que las cosas pueden verse cada vez peor.

Eso le quedo claro cuando de la nada Kakarotto, aquel maldito alfa, apareció frente a él, frunciendo de inmediato la nariz al sentir ese hedor a hormonas, a un omega sin reclamar que estaba en aquella cueva.

— ¡LARGO DE AQUÍ! — Gritó con fuerza Vegeta, mirando como el alfa miraba confundido a su alrededor, tanto por aquel olor a hormonas, que hubieran hecho que cualquier saiyajin alfa saltara sobre él y lo montara, como también confundido por ver a Vegeta así. Sudando, demasiado roja, sentado a penas contra una de las paredes de aquella cueva.

— Vegeta, ¿qué te ocurre? — Quizás sí Goku no se hubiera golpeado en la cabeza cuando niño, en ese momento hubiera sido como cualquier alfa que se rendía a sus instintos y brincaba sobre un omega en celo, pero el alfa si se había golpeado la cabeza y tanto sus instintos asesinos como los instintos de alfa habían quedado demasiado escondidos en él.

— N-No dejaré que un idiota como t-tú me someta — Gruñó mientras miraba a alfa. A penas y podía mantener su visión fija. El calor en su cuerpo era demasiado en realidad, además de que su instinto omega le decía que se entregara, que ladeara su cuello y dejara a la disposición del alfa aquella parte de su cuello donde estaba ubicada su glándula, aquella que creaba esas hormonas, para crear una unión con aquel perfecto alfa, para que lo llenara con su semilla y sus crías.

Pero no, él no era un maldito omega cualquiera, él era un príncipe y no se sometería ante nadie, le dijo su mente, haciendo que mantuviera en alto su cabeza, mientras jadeaba con fuerza.

— Vegeta, sólo quiero ayudarte — Le dijo sin poder evitar acercarse un poco al omega, pero al tocar la piel de su brazo, pudo sentir como esta ardía, pero Vegeta únicamente se alejo de su toque, mirando desafiante.

En aquellos ojos achocolatados estaba todo el orgullo que tenía Vegeta, todo ese orgullo que no se dejaría opacar por nada ni nadie, aquel orgullo que decía que él no sería un maldito omega que se ofrece como un pedazo de carne en su celo solamente para que el maldito dolor pasara de una vez.

— S-Sí quieres a-ayudarme c-cómo dices, d-debo estar alejado de ti, maldito a-alfa, t-tengo que estar solo — Le gruñó, mirando de frente esos ojos obscuros que se veían tan bobos e inocentes, pero que mostraban lo preocupado que Goku estaba al ver al otro saiyajin de esa forma que no podía comprender, porque él nunca había pasado por aquello.

Quizás eso era lo que más frenaba de por si ese instinto alfa, más que él golpe u otro cosa, era el hecho de que para un saiyajin alfa simplemente una humana no despertaría todo su instinto sexual que poseía. Un instinto que además, en el caso de Goku, había sido despertado demasiado tarde, cuando ni siquiera tenía un interés.

Él había sido un niño que nunca había comprendido la diferencia entre hombres y mujeres, siendo que la primera mujer que había conocido había sido Bulma.

— Puedo llevarte a una habitación donde estarás solo, Vegeta, nadie te molestara... si sigues aquí, con el olor que desprendes, podrían venir animales a atacarte — Su mente le dijo eso. Que los animales detectarían su olor y en la condición del saiyajin, por muy bueno que fuera, podría salir algo lastimado.

— ¿Q-Qué t-te hace pensar q-que confiaré e-en un alfa estando a-así, idiota? — Le gruñó con fuerza, levantando su cuerpo como pudo del suelo, pero eso únicamente fue peor, porque un dolor recorrió su vientre, haciendo que deseara llevar sus brazos a cubrir su vientre, a arquearse de dolor, pero su orgullo fue más fuerte y no lo hizo.

Se irguió derecho, al menos lo más derecho que podía, con su cabeza en alto. No bajaría la maldita cabeza ni la mirada, aunque podía sentir ese maldito líquido lubricante manchar sus pantalones y correr por el interior de sus piernas.

— Que no te dañaría, Vegeta — Le dijo simplemente porque era la verdad. Algo más allá de él, uno de sus instintos que estaba demasiado guardado, le decía que tenía que proteger a ese omega, a _su_ omega, aunque fuera incluso de él mismo.

.-.-.-.-.

Mirar por uno de los bordes del templo siempre lo tranquilizaba un poco, saber que el mundo estaba en paz y seguía su curso normal lograba hacer que una pequeña sonrisa brotara de sus labios, mientras su fiel amigo y compañero Mr. Popo estaba a su lado, con un vaso de té, que era lo único de lo que se alimentaba en realidad al ser él un Namekusei.

Pero claro, ni él, ni Piccolo, que había estado meditado en uno de los jardines del templo, se hubieran esperado que Goku se apareciera ahí de la nada, con Vegeta, aquel saiyajin que los había atacado, a su lado, siendo que apenas se mantenía en pie, pero se reusaba a la ayuda que quería brindarle Goku para estar mejor parado.

— Kami-sama, Vegeta necesita entrara a la habitación del tiempo, es urgente, no me quiere decir su condición, únicamente dijo que se le pasaría en tres días, pero no puede estar así en la Tierra — Dijo de manera rápida el pelinegro vestido de naranja, mientras que los dos Namekusei veían a Vegeta que estaba demasiado rojo, jadeando y sudando, además de que sus pantalones parecían húmedos en la parte de atrás por alguna razón.

— C-Claro, Goku, Mr. Popo — El dios de la Tierra miró a su ayudante y mano derecha, que rápidamente asintió y corriendo guió la dirección de Goku y ese saiyajin a la habitación del tiempo.

— ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que ocurre? — Le preguntó aquel dios a su contra parte, que miraba por donde se habían ido aquellos tres, pero incluso él podía sentir el olor a aquellas feromonas y hormonas, un olor similar al que había olido alguna vez en el bosque cuando entrenaba y veía a los animales por aparearse antes de que él se alejara, haciendo que se sorprendiera.

— Una, pero me parece bastante sorprendente — Aclaró mientras miraba aquel pasillo.

.-.-.-.-.

Cuando llegaron a la maldita puerta, aquel hombre de obscura piel los dejo pasar con nerviosismo, siendo que Vegeta entró primero, viendo primero una especie de habitación, para al correr la cortina no ver nada más que un fondo blanco sin límites, eso era maldita perfecto, pasaría ahí su maldito celo sólo, pensó jadeando con fuerza.

— ¡LARGO! — Les gritó sin más al alfa y a aquel hombre, que únicamente cerraron la puerta de aquella habitación dejando al omega sólo, sintiendo su maldito celo llegar, ese celo que le decía que debía ser llenado, pero él no se sometería, se decía una otra y otra vez.

.-.-.-.-.

Cerró la habitación para darle a Vegeta finalmente la privacidad que deseaba y aunque el olor que el omega desprendía cada vez se volvía más fuerte y quizás despertaba algo en él, no fue lo suficiente en realidad, como para despertar esos instintos de alfa en él.

En realidad los únicos instintos alfas que Goku aun presentaba en él, era el hecho de sentir el olor de Vegeta de manera muy diferente, pero ese olor lo hacía querer protegerlo de cualquiera, incluso de sí mismo. Si se pudiera decir que había tenido alguna doble intención con el omega, fue únicamente cuando estaba herido, recién recuperando su cuerpo y había tenido la idea de morder el cuello de Vegeta, pero no lo había hecho.

— Goku — La voz de Piccolo hizo que el saiyajin finalmente despegara su vista de la madera de la puerta, para mirar al hombre que lo llamaba, atento a él.

— No sé qué ocurrió, Bulma dijo que Vegeta necesitaba unas pastillas, que ella las estaba haciendo cuando de la nada él escapó. Fui a por él y lo encontré de aquella forma, ¿crees que es normal, Piccolo? — Sabía que ellos eran incluso de distintas razas y biologías, pero él nunca había sido demasiado listo, pero el namekiano si lo era.

— Sólo puedo suponer una cosa, Goku, según lo que él te explicó la última vez que lo vimos, debe estar en su período de apareamiento — Era a lo único que había llegado. Piccolo de por si no entendía bien el concepto de apareamiento para los humanos, después de todo su raza simplemente expulsaba huevos por su boca, que traían una nueva vida.

Pero en su tiempo en la Tierra había aprendido que no era así, que los humanos e incluso animales parecían tener una pareja y así se reproducían, entre dos, liberando aquel olor a feromonas que había sentido de Vegeta.

Por su parte Goku no entendió del bien todo, pero se dijo que esperaría las horas para que Vegeta saliera de ahí y pudiera explicarle mejor que era lo que ocurría. Eso sería lo mejor, pensó.


	8. Sin solución

**Capitulo 8**

 _ **Sin solución**_

 _Por Amelia Badguy_

1.458 palabras según Word.

Un suspiro brotó de sus labios, mientras lentamente se levantaba de aquella tina que había sido su refugió en los últimos días, por decirlo de alguna forma. Desde que ese tonto alfa lo había dejado en aquella habitación, para que pasara su celo en soledad, habían pasado cuatro días.

Bueno al menos cuatro días para él, pues el saiyajin de cabello negro no tenía ni la más remota idea de que el tiempo pasaba de una manera distinta ahí, en aquella habitación, donde el primer día había sido simplemente horrible.

Sólo se había encerrado ahí, sin saber que podía esperar, claro que el hecho de que la temperatura bajara tanto en la noche fue algo bueno para su cuerpo, pues necesitaba aquello frío, aunque claro, había pasado la mayor parte del tiempo dentro de aquella tina, con agua demasiado helada, buscando que la temperatura de su cuerpo simplemente descendiera. Se decía que no necesitaba de un maldito alfa para pasar ese calor que lo agobió en demasía.

La gravedad no lo había afectado demasiado en realidad, era sólo -según sus cálculos- diez veces más que en la Tierra, por lo cual no tenía problema alguno en moverse.

Ese podía ser un buen lugar para entrenar, pero también había servido para pasar su maldito celo, pensó, pasando una mano por su cabello, que aun se sentía algo húmedo, pero era porque simplemente se había dado una ducha para sacar lo último de sudor y de aquel maldito lubricante que su cuerpo producía de una manera natural durante ese período de tiempo.

Se colocó sus pantalones, esos que había lavado cuando su celo había terminado, después de todo las malditas cosas estaban pegajosas y no iba a ponerse algo que olía de aquella forma, por eso se había tardado un día más en decidirse salir de aquel lugar, esperando que la maldita humana tuviera listo sus supresores.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Habían pasado apenas unos veinte minutos desde que Vegeta había ingresado a la habitación del tiempo, esa habitación donde un día equivalía a un año para aquel que estuviera dentro, por lo cual tres días era un periodo demasiado corto de tiempo para quienes estaban afuera de la habitación, siendo en este caso Goku, que miraba con curiosidad la puerta de madera, con Piccolo a su lado, que había buscado comprender la situación.

Tenían demasiado poca información sobre lo que era la raza de los saiyajin, salvó que era una raza guerrera y lo que les había comentado Vegeta cuando les explicó su condición, pero ninguno entendía del todo que era un omega, después de todo ese había sido el secreto de aquella raza que había visto su extinción casi total hace tantos años atrás.

Aunque el namekusei tenía una idea en su mente. Los saiyajin eran más animales en ese aspecto, por lo que él había podido apreciar en la misma naturaleza del planeta Tierra, se podía apreciar que un omega entraba en ese estado para reproducirse, con un alfa, como lo era Goku, pero Vegeta se negaba, por su orgullo, a aceptar esa condición, lo cual hablaba de lo terco que el hombre podía ser hasta con su propio cuerpo.

El sonido de la puerta al abrirse llamó la atención de los dos guerreros, que pudieron ver como el saiyajin más bajo salía con ese gesto serio que poseía, con la ropa que había entrado más arreglada.

— ¿Han esperado aquí cuatro días? — Preguntó simplemente, con su ceño fruncido, no quería mostrarse débil ni nada, pero aquella pregunta había aflorado de sus labios, que ese tonto alfa siguiera ahí, esperando por él.

— Para nosotros han pasado sólo unos veinte minutos, Vegeta — Le contestó aquel alfa que había sorprendido al omega, que había esperado que en su condición le hubiera saltado encima como si nada, marcando su piel, mordiendo donde estaba aquella glándula que hacía que sus hormonas y todo se alborotaran cada cuatro meses, pero no lo había hecho.

— Como sea, iré a ver que esa mujer terminara mis malditas pastillas — El omega no era un ser que agradecía las cosas, nunca lo había sido. Nunca había agradecido que Nappa lo cuidara o que bien le explicara su condición, era su deber después de todo, se decía, por lo cual no agradeció en esa ocasión, donde sin más comenzó a caminar para salir de ese lugar e ir con esa mujer tan vulgar.

Al ver como el omega iba a irse nuevamente, sin pensarlo Goku iba a ir tras él, pero fue la mano del namekusei que lo detuvo, observando por donde iba Vegeta sin más, buscando aquellas pastillas que tanto mencionaba, las cuales seguramente le quitaban ese estado en el cual entraba.

— Sí vas con él, pegado de aquella forma, sólo lograras que se enfade más — Le comentó, al ver la mirada curiosa de Goku, que de verdad no notaba las cosas. Piccolo suponía que el nombrado golpe que se había dado aquel bobo cuando niño le había quitado más de un instinto, menos el de querer ver si el omega se encontraba de buena manera. — Espera un poco antes de ir con Bulma.

Por primera vez Goku simplemente asintió, mirando por donde el omega, que ya tenía un olor más normal, se había ido.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

— ¡¿Qué mierda significa eso?! — Gritó con fuerza, sin importarle lo mal que lo mirase aquella mujer. Estaba nuevamente en aquel maldito laboratorio, donde él había salido huyendo hace cuatro días para él, pero para esa humana simplemente habían pasado unas cuantas horas y ya, siendo que ya estaban arreglando el techo del lugar con gran rapidez.

— Significa que aunque puedo ver todos los ingredientes, hay algunos que en la Tierra simplemente no existen, Vegeta — Le comentó como si nada. No sabía aun para que eran aquellas pastillas, pero por la reacción que había tenido el hombre hace unas horas atrás suponía que de verdad eran algo importante, que ella, a pesar de ser un genio, simplemente no podía reproducir, pues no tenía esos elementos que hacían falta, algunos que nunca habían estado presentes en la naturaleza terrestre.

— Todo esto es tu maldita culpa — Le gruñó, queriendo atacar a esa maldita mujer entrometida que había arruinado al menos las pastillas que le servían para más de dos años, pero que ahora eran nada, sólo dos miserables pastillas que no le servirían para retrasar su celo ni nada de aquello.

Pero claro, atacar a esa maldita entrometida era difícil cuando el olor del alfa inundo la habitación, pues se había aparecido ahí como si nada con su maldita técnica, donde lo podría encontrar de manera tan fácil, cosa que hacía que gruñera cada vez más, enojado por toda la maldita situación.

— Vegeta, no deberías desquitarte con Bulma por esas cosas que pasan — Esa sonrisa tan despreocupada que el alfa tenía se instaló en su rostro, viendo a aquel omega que cada vez tenía una vena más marcada en su frente. — Además si eso te vuelve a ocurrir, hable con Kami-sama y puedes pasar ese tiempo en la habitación del tiempo, no les es problema.

Goku había tenido que hablar con Kami-sama, más que nada había hablado Piccolo, comentando que era necesario tener al omega en la habitación durante esos periodos de tiempo, siendo que la razón era porque no sabían que podía ocurrir si alguno de los saiyajin estaba expuesto al otro durante ese tiempo, al menos durante los tres días que al parecer duraba todo.

— Eso es sólo una solución mediocre, no es de mi maldito agrado entrar en ese estado — Le gruñó con fuerza, mirando a aquel alfa, aunque su lógica le decía que era una buena idea, quedarse en esa habitación para pasar ese maldito periodo de su vida no sonaba tan mal, pero claro, no le gustaba pedir ayuda ni nada, aunque por esa vez incluso su orgullo le decía que debía aceptar.

Gruñendo simplemente se fue a la habitación que aquella humana le había dado en aquella casa, buscando cambiarse de ropa de una vez por todas, para irse a entrenar a la nave que estaba en el patio de aquella propiedad para descargar su enojo.

— ¿De qué estado habla? — Le preguntó curiosa Bulma a Goku una vez que se quedaron solos en el laboratorio, pero el alfa simplemente se encogió de hombros, como si nada, dando esa sonrisa boba que tenía cuando mentía o bien cuando no quería dar toda la información que tenía, porque después de todo aun no sabía mentir bien.

— Sólo son cosa de él — Contestó restando importancia. Debía volver a su casa, siendo que pensó en ofrecerle a Vegeta la casa en la montaña Pao. Pues al menos ahí no tendría a quien dañar y Bulma no tendría que cargar con el mal genio del saiyajin.


	9. El accidente

**Capitulo 9**

 _ **El accidente**_

 _Por Amelia Badguy_

1.068 palabras según Word.

Los meses habían pasado agonizantemente rápidos, siendo que cada día le anunciaba más lo que vendría, un celo, el cual no podía detener como lo hacía antes. Aquella situación únicamente lo hacía gruñir molesto, el hecho de no poder tener el control en su cuerpo lo molestaba demasiado, lo hacía sentir vulnerable, de cierta forma, y odiaba aquello.

No le gustaba la sensación de tener que depender de los demás, desde niño que había odiado aquello, pero ahora tenía que depender de alguien más, tenía que depender de que ese tonto alfa lo llevará hacía aquella habitación donde había pasado su tonto celo, además del hecho de que cada vez estaba peor en la casa de aquella mujer vulgar que había interferido de aquella manera en su vida.

La odiaba a ella sobre todo, por arruinar sus pastillas -eso era algo que nunca iba a olvidar mientras viviera-, pero soportaba vivir en su casa y sus comentarios únicamente porque ahí podía entrenar de una buena manera, en esa nave espacial que tenía en el patio de aquella extraña mansión, porque había aprendido que eso era una mansión.

También había aprendido cosas sobre los amigos del alfa, aunque la verdad era que no le interesaba demasiado aquel tema, él únicamente quería entrenar, mostrar que su poder podía ser superior al de aquel alfa tonto, que no por ser un omega iba a terminar por quedarse atrás. Eso no definía la condición de su poder, se decía una y otra vez.

Aunque claro estaba, no había esperado que al estar entrenando la maldita nave iba a colapsar simplemente por no darle un descanso.

La explosión se sintió en todos lados de los terrenos de la Corporación Capsula, haciendo que la mujer de cabello azulado corriera a ver lo que había pasado junto con el moreno que tenía cicatrices en su rostro, ambos sorprendidos por aquel ruido simplemente encontraron al saiyajin entre los escombros, bufando, sin poder levantarse si quiera de lo cansado que se encontraba.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Había pensado en el último tiempo en mudarse de donde vivía, después de todo no estaba demasiado a gusto ahí, viviendo con Chi-Chi que continuamente lo regañaba por algo, aunque hiciera las cosas bien, además estaba el hecho de que el olor que desprendía la mujer no era totalmente de su agrado, le decía su mente, quizás un instinto superior a él, que tenía guardado en su interior.

Él siempre había sido bastante salvaje en realidad, había crecido en medio de una montaña rodeado de animales, había aprendido a sobrevivir, siendo que siempre se había guiado por su olfato y sus sentidos, aquellos que siempre le dictaban qué decisión tomar y como hacer las cosas, pero bueno, ahora aquellos instintos le decían que debía marcharse de aquella casa.

Sabía que no sería lo apropiado, Chi-Chi se había encargado siempre, desde que estaban casados, de decirle lo que era apropiado, como las personas debían comportarse entre sí y que esperar de un buen matrimonio, como le llamaba ella a la relación que tenían, pero él nunca lo había sentido de esa manera, es decir, él no era nada ortodoxo en esos temas, que iban más allá de lo que comprendía.

Él únicamente había querido vivir su vida tranquilo, entrenando, comiendo lo que la naturaleza le diera. No era como Chi-Chi, que quería siempre educar a Gohan, buscar las mejores cosas dentro de todo y hacerlo trabajar -cosa que de verdad no comprendía, para que debían trabajar para ganar dinero si la montaña podía darles todo lo que necesitaban-, pero así eran las cosas, aunque no le gustaran en lo más mínimo.

Suspiró mientras estaba sentado a la orilla del río, esperando pescar algo con la caña que había hecho. Desde que había perdido su cola que pescaba de aquella manera, pues le era más simple, aunque a decir verdad con su cola daba resultado más rápido, pensó bostezando, mirando las nubes en el cielo.

Pero mientras estaba así fue cuando lo sintió.

Sintió como el ki del otro saiyajin, de Vegeta, de _su_ omega como le dijo su instinto -ese que no despertaba del todo aún-, se debilitaba demasiado en muy poco tiempo, como si lo hubieran atacado o algo así, por lo cual sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces se teletransportó en dirección de ese débil ki.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Jadeó con fuerza sintiendo como uno de las pesadas partes de la nave estaba sobre su cuerpo cansado. En otro oportunidad aquello no hubiera sido nada, pero en aquel momento aquellos pedazos de metal se sentían como si fueran lo más pesado de la galaxia, donde no podía mover su cuerpo como lo deseaba, pues seguramente tendría una que otra cosa rota en realidad.

No podía ver nada más que obscuridad, después de todo la explosión había hecho que toda la nave colapsara sobre él y sabía que tenía que salir solo de ahí, pues los humanos eran unos debiluchos, que únicamente atrasarían más todo y no arreglarían nada.

Intentó moverse, pero como supuso, su brazo no respondía del todo, al igual que una de sus piernas, sintiendo un fuerte dolor, que lo hizo gruñir con fuerza, jadeando pesadamente, sintiendo el aire pesado debido al polvo a su alrededor y al humo. Al menos la maldita cosa no se había envuelto en llamas, pensó, intentado recuperarse para salir de ahí.

Sus oídos aun zumbaban a causa del ruido producido por la explosión, por lo cual no podía oír lo que seguramente aquella mujer vulgar gritaba, pero claro, se sorprendió al sentir como levantaban los escombros y al poder enfocar su mirada, después de esta tuviera que acostumbrarse a la luz del sol, vio a aquel alfa idiota, que lo hacía gruñir, siendo que tenía un gesto preocupado en su rostro, mientras se acercaba a él y lo tomaba de los hombros con preocupación, para ver si se encontraba bien después de aquella explosión, donde se veía que estaba demasiado cansado en realidad.

— ¿..geta? — No podía escuchar bien lo que aquel idiota le decía, pero simplemente gruñó molesto, con su ego herido de que ese idiota tuviera que salvarlo de un problema tan simple en realidad, pues con su fuerza aquello no sería problema de levantar, pero estaba agotado y herido, por lo cual sólo cerró sus ojos, sintiendo como ese alfa movía su cuerpo intentando que despertase, pero sólo se quedo -para él- dormido finalmente, demasiado agotado.

* * *

 _¡Hola!, sé que nunca he agradecido a las personas que siguen esta historia, pero la verdad muchas gracias por sus comentarios y por los favoritos, cuando comencé esta historia no pensé que a tantas personas les pudiera gustar, porque en realidad la comencé como algo que yo quería leer, pues no encontraba historias omegaverse de este par o bien dejaban a Vegeta simplemente como un omega sumiso, cuando se nota que Vegeta odiaría su propia naturaleza por su orgullo._

 _¡Espero que disfrutaran! Intentaré sacar capítulos más seguidos, como esta semanas, ¡cielos!, tres capítulos en un mes es un logro para mi ~ disfruten ~_


	10. La proposición

**Capitulo 10**

 _ **La proposición**_

 _Por Amelia Badguy_

1.181 palabras según Word.

Cuando logró despertar pudo sentir dos cosas. La primera era que no estaba debajo de los escombros, estaba en una cómoda cama, por lo cual termino por abrir sus ojos pesadamente. Odiaba la situación por el hecho de que no estaba acostumbrado a tener que recuperarse tan lento de las heridas provocadas por su entrenamiento, es decir, antes, cuando pertenecía al ejercito de aquel pirata espacial, siempre que salía herido únicamente tenía que estar en el tanque de recuperación un par de horas y su cuerpo se sentiría como nuevo.

Pero ahora no era de aquella forma. Ahora debía esperar un tiempo a que su cuerpo terminara de sanar, aunque no pretendía quedarse quieto de ninguna forma, debía entrenar, se decía, demostrar que él también podía convertirse en el nombrado súper saiyajin, no se dejaría quedar atrás.

Cuando pudo enfocar su mirada, sintiendo demasiada pesada la luz que alumbraba la habitación, notó que varias partes de su cuerpo estaban vendadas, aunque no dolían demasiado, seguramente era por algún médicamente que aquella humana le había puesto.

Su mirada vago por la habitación y sin poder evitarlo soltó un fuerte bufido al ver a aquel estúpido alfa echado como si nada sobre el escritorio que estaba cerca de la cama donde él estaba recostado.

El alfa dormía profundamente, lo podía ver en su rostro. Se notaba que había pasado ahí las últimas horas, hasta que él se había terminado por despertar, lo cual le fastidiaba por el único hecho que aquello lo hacía sentir de cierta forma vulnerable y aquello no le agradaba.

No le agradaba sentir que el alfa debía protegerlo, incluso de las cosas que él mismo hacía con su cuerpo, es decir, él era lo suficientemente fuerte como para poder cuidarse por sí solo, para poder luchar, para soportar explosiones aun más fuertes que las que había vivido, estaba perfectamente bien, se decía una y otra vez, no queriendo sentirse vulnerable de alguna manera.

Él era fuerte por sí solo, tenía el poder de destruir planetas completos sin ningún miramiento, podía sobrevivir a situaciones más extremas. No necesitaba un alfa que lo cuidara y que viera por él, no necesitaba ser una maldita doncella en peligro que necesitaba que alguien la rescatase siempre, podía valerse bien solo. Lo había hecho desde que era un niño pequeño y su padre lo había enviado fuera del planeta para que nadie supiera de su condición de omega.

Se incorporó pesadamente en la cama, sabiendo que no podría levantarse, es decir, ambas piernas las tenía lastimadas y enyesadas, además de su brazo derecho, cosa que lo obligaba estar recostado aunque no deseaba.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Se estiró dando un fuerte suspiró, para luego llevar una de sus manos a revolver su -de por sí- alborotado cabello, mientras miraba con su gesto bobo a su alrededor, hacía la cama donde descansaba el otro saiyajin.

Bulma le había dicho que estaba bien, que ella se podía quedar cuidando de aquel tonto y suicida saiyajin, pero él se había negado. Había querido comprobar con sus propios ojos que Vegeta despertara bien y, aunque estuviera herido, de cierta forma estuviera mejor de salud.

Al posar su vista en la cama pudo ver a Vegeta sentado con un gesto bastante serio en su rostro, que aunque tenía sus ojos cerrados, se notaba que de cierta forma meditando para poder seguir ese rudo entrenamiento que tenía, lo cual le hizo ladear la cabeza con cierta confusión.

Él ya pensaba que Vegeta era ya bastante fuerte, lo había dejado claro cuando habían peleado juntos en la Tierra, cuando Vegeta llegó buscando las esferas del dragón, pero podía comprender, dentro de su mente, que el hecho de que él hubiera logrado la transformación del súper saiyajin había sido un golpe para el ego de Vegeta, para todo lo que Vegeta creía, después de todo ese hombre en la cama era el príncipe, por lo cual debería ser más fácil para él aquella transformación, pero no había sido de aquella forma.

— Ya puedes largarte, estoy despierto y estoy perfectamente bien — Le gruñó Vegeta sin siquiera abrir los ojos, podía suponer que aquel alfa había despertado, por el ruido que había hecho y por el cambio en su respiración. No necesitaba la ayuda de él se decía una y otra vez, aunque su mente le recordaba que si lo necesitaba. Que su celo llegaría pronto y debería pedirle aquella maldita habitación, para pasar ahí encerrado todo aquel calvario.

— Lo sé, pero me preocupaste Vegeta, no es normal que alguien con su fuerza y resistencia termine por colapsar, ¿hace cuanto que no descansabas? — Le preguntó únicamente porque no quería macharse. Si bien él no era nadie para cuestionar los entrenamientos de otras personas, pues sus mismos entrenamientos habían sido bastantes rudos en realidad, su instinto dormido lo había preocuparse más de lo que debía.

— Eso no es algo que te incumba, Kakarotto, no tengo por qué darte explicaciones — Le ladró sin más aquella respuesta y simplemente se acomodo mejor en aquella cama, mirando finalmente a aquel estúpido alfa que lo miraba con aquel gesto confuso, pero preocupado, estaba preocupado por él y eso únicamente lograba que el omega se enfadara más, pues sabía que si un omega salía herido, el alfa automáticamente se preocuparía porque era su instinto.

— Esta bien, pero Bulma dijo que ya no te quiere en su casa — Ese comentario hizo el que omega gruñera más enfadado aun. Esa maldita mujer primero le quitaba sus pastillas, después era tan idiota e incapaz de fabricarle unas nuevas, para rematar con que lo estaba echando como si nada, sin siquiera decirlo ella, enviando de emisario a ese tonto de Kakarotto. — Sé que no tienes donde ir, por eso pensaba que podrías quedarte en mi casa.

— ¿Con la gritona de tu mujer? Ni loco aceptaría algo así — Le gruñó. Había visto a la mujer que era la esposa de Kakarotto. No tenía nada de especial, le decía su mente, ni siquiera como una beta llamaba la atención, no entendía como un alfa había acabado junto a ella, teniendo una cría beta, pero así era.

— No en ese lugar, Chi-Chi me mataría si te llevó ahí — Sin poder evitarlo soltó una risita algo nerviosa, aunque incluso a él le desagradaba la idea de lo que podría decir Chi-Chi sobre el otro saiyajin, por lo cual simplemente lo miró, apoyado en la silla, de la cual no se había levantado. — Habló de la casa donde vivía cuando era pequeño, está en medio de una montaña, por lo cual la gente no suele ir, por los animales salvajes que hay y todo aquello, podrías quedarte ahí.

Aunque su mente quería negarse, aunque quería ver la trampa en aquello y aunque no quería aceptar la ayuda del alfa, el lugar sonaba bien, la naturaleza, donde no tendría que soportar los gritos de la mujer histérica ni a la rubia que solía perseguirlo las pocas veces que había salido de la cámara de entrenamiento.

— Esta bien... — Termino soltando un suspiro resignado, a irse a aquella casa donde el otro saiyajin le decía.

* * *

 _¡Hola a todos! Un nuevo fin de semana y un nuevo capítulo de esta historia ~ espero que les agrade ~ dejen reviews! es gratis y sacan a una sonrisa a esta autora que hace su mejorsh esfuerzo en trata de actualizar y no morir en el intento! ¡Buen fin de semana a todos!_


	11. Separación

**Capitulo 11**

 _ **Separación**_

 _Por Amelia Badguy_

1.194 palabras según Word.

Debía admitir que esa casa no estaba mal. Si bien no era la más grande o la más limpia -después de todo llevaba varios años abandonada ahí en la montaña-, era una casa aceptable para vivir, se dijo suspirando.

Cuando llegó se había encargado de limpiarla, pues no tenía mugre como cosas amontonadas ni nada de eso, era simplemente la naturaleza buscando reclamar lo que por derecho le correspondía, pero ahora él vivía en esa pequeña casa en la montaña.

Acostumbrarse a eso había sido fácil, es decir, toda su vida había sido un pirata espacial, acostumbrado a dormir en cualquier lugar que quedase en pie en el planeta que iba a conquistar, por eso no le molesto dormir ahí. Había limpiado, la cama estaba decente, a pesar de los años, y habían cosas que se podían utilizar aun, se decía.

Ahora estaba sentado afuera, en medio de la noche. Nunca había observado la noche en el planeta Tierra, pero se veían brillar muchas estrellas, aunque claro, la Luna no estaba por algún motivo que no comprendía simplemente, por lo cual las noches solían ser mucho más obscuras en el aquel planeta, pero simplemente tenía prendida una fogata, donde cocinaba un pedazo de carne de un animal que había cazado.

No esperaba que en esa montaña hubieran dinosaurios y esas cosas, pero así era. Habían diferentes especies que eran fáciles de cazar en realidad, algunas creían que con atacarlo lograrían algo, pero siempre las mataba y aprovechaba su carne.

Kakarotto le dijo que podía vivir ahí, sabía que esa había sido la casa del idiota cuando había sido un niño, lo cual lo hacía sentir algo incómodo, después de todo estaba en la casa que había pertenecido al alfa, pero siempre sacaba esos pensamientos de su mente. No tenía ningún lugar donde vivir y aquel era perfecto. Podía entrenar en el bosque, cazar, fortalecer instintos que tenía olvidados, para ir perfeccionando otras áreas de su entrenamiento, que aunque ya no era tan fuerte como antes, pues no podía modificar la gravedad, lo estaba llevando bastante bien.

Aunque claro, para su desagrado todavía no lograba llegar a ser un súper saiyajin. No entendía como ese alfa lo había logrado, sólo recordaba verlo. Recordaba llegar donde estaba Kakarroto combatiendo con Frezzer y ahí ver al guerrero con su cabello dorado, siendo mucho más poderoso que cualquier guerrero existente.

Un suspiro pesado brotó de sus labios, debía averiguar qué cosas que debía hacer para poder llegar a ese nivel de poder, aunque no lo comprendía. Había sido más fuerte que aquel idiota cuando llegó a la Tierra, ahora él lo superaba por mucho, haciendo que odiara todo aquello.

Por esa noche no quiso pensar más, simplemente tiro un poco de tierra y agua a la fogata que tenía, después de terminar de comer, para ir a la cama a dormir, debía seguir entrenando, para ser más fuerte, no dejaría que su condición lo limitase ni nada de aquello, se repetía una y otra vez, como si aquello fuera a quitar todos sus problemas de una vez por todas.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

— Ya no quiero vivir aquí contigo... — Todo había prometido ser una noche tranquila, después de cenar, Gohan había vuelto a hacer sus deberes como siempre, aquellos que le quedaban para poder dormir. Chi-Chi había estado terminando de lavar la loza de la comida y él simplemente había dicho aquello que sentía.

No quería estar más ahí, no quería vivir más al lado de aquella mujer, que de un tiempo le había dejado de llamar completamente la atención. Ni su aspecto ni el olor que ella desprendía era en realidad algo serio para él, pensó, sintiendo como uno de los platos que estaba siendo lavados se rompía, anunciando lo que vendría.

— ¿Qué acabas de decir, Goku? — Le preguntó la mujer mientras se giraba para ver a aquel hombre con que se había casado.

En retrospectiva él únicamente había cumplido con una promesa de algo que ni siquiera conocía, no es como si él hubiera estado interesado en ella desde un principio o algo así... es decir, nunca habían compartido un beso, pues él no entendía el significado de aquello y ella nunca le había explicado en realidad.

— Eso, Chi-Chi, no quiero vivir más aquí, no quiero vivir más contigo — Le respondió como si nada, encogiendo un poco sus hombros, estando sentado aun en la mesa de la cocina, aquella que usaban para comer. Sabía que era mejor decir aquello de una vez por todas, es decir... no sentía nada por ella, no quería seguir alargando algo que nunca sería posible, no quería seguir en aquella casa donde no se sentía cómodo.

— ¡No puedes decir eso ahora! ¡Tenemos una familia, Goku! ¡No puedes simplemente irte, para ir a hacer tus cosas de maleantes! — Le grito de aquella manera en que hacía que los oídos del alfa dolieran. Odiaba cuando ella gritaba de esa forma en realidad, siendo que suspiró pesadamente, cansado de todo aquello, de esa situación que no era cómoda para él ni nada de eso.

Sólo quería una vida simple, siempre había deseado aquello, enfrentarse a enemigos fuertes, divertirse como lo había hecho cuando pequeño, participando en los torneos de las artes marciales, sin necesidad de nada más para vivir que su fuerza, sólo eso. Nunca le había agradado el hecho de ser regañado siempre, de que lo obligaran a comportarse de formas que no le gustaban, ni nada de eso.

Él no era una mala persona para que le dijeran maleante, sólo quería cosas distintas, cosas que la mujer humana frente a él nunca comprendería, pues, aunque sonara mal, eran de otra especie en realidad. Ella se iría marchitando, ella moriría mucho antes de que a él si quiera se le comenzara a mostrar un poco su edad. Él quería su libertad, mientras que ella vivía del qué dirán y quería tener una vida perfecta, una familia perfecta aunque nunca sería de aquella forma en realidad.

— No son cosas de maleantes, yo no soy un maleante ni nada de eso, Chi-Chi, sólo no quiero estar más acá, no me agrada... no me gusta tener que hacer esas cosas que no me agradan, como trabajar, ¿por qué tengo que hacer eso?, estamos en una montaña, aquí está todo lo que necesitamos, la carne, el agua, todo... siempre traigo la comida, me gusta entrenar, no lo puedo evitar. Me gusta jugar con Gohan, pero ti nunca te agrada eso... siempre quieres que hacer que estudie y aunque él es listo, lo sigues presionando y no te gustan las cosas que hace... sólo... no quiero estar aquí y me iré — Termino de hablar cuando sintió, a penas, para él, la bofetada que le dio con fuerza la mujer, fuerza para ella, pues a él eso ni siquiera le dolería.

— ¡Eres un mal agradecido! ¡Nunca te ha importado nada! ¡Sólo pelear y pelear! ¡Esas cosas no son buenas para nada! — Le gritó, pero el saiyajin simplemente suspiró pesadamente y se levantó de donde había estado sentado. Recogería sus cosas y se iría, pensó. Recogería sus cosas y simplemente saldría de aquella casa, donde ya nada le agradaba ni nada podría mejorar.

* * *

 _Hola!, estoy intentando subir un capitulo a la semana ~ la semana pasada no hubo capitulo por obvias razones, es decir, era semana santa y sólo desaparecí de la faz de la Tierra un rato ~ pero ahora he vuelto ~ que disfruten el capitulo ~ sus Reviews alimentan mi alma ~_


	12. Viviendo juntos

**Capitulo 12**

 _ **Viviendo juntos**_

 _Por Amelia Badguy_

1.100 palabras según Word.

Aquella mañana cuando despertó, la verdad de todas las cosas que podría haber esperado, la que le estaba pasando no era realmente la que hubiera deseado, pensó algo fastidiado, con sus mejillas comenzando a ponerse de un fuerte tono rojizo, después de todo acostado en aquella cama con él, usando su entrepierna como almohada, estaba aquel idiota alfa, haciendo que su enojo explotara y simplemente le diera un fuerte golpe para quitárselo de encima.

— ¡¿Qué mierdas crees que estás haciendo?! — Le gritó con fuerza para moverse y darle una patada, no con la fuerza de mandar a volar a aquel idiota alfa, sino lo suficientemente fuerte para hacer que se quitara de encima de él y cayera al piso pesadamente, bajo la vista de aquel omega, que tenía sus mejillas rojas, estando vestido simplemente con una camiseta blanca y unos pantaloncillos negros.

— Auch, Vegeta, no me pegues — Se quejó como si nada Goku, mientras frotaba su cabeza debido al golpe que le había dado el omega, suspirando pesadamente.

— ¿Qué haces en mi maldita cama y durmiendo de aquella forma? — Le grito nuevamente sin importarle ese gesto idiota que ponía el alfa, estaba dispuesto a molerlo a golpes simplemente por lo que había estado haciendo, porque realmente aquella situación podía verse demasiado mal.

Es decir, tener a otro individuo durmiendo sobre tus malditas pelotas, usando esa parte de ti como una almohada no era algo que se veía todos los días, mucho menos confiaba en aquello si era un alfa quién lo estaba haciendo.

— Sólo dormía, ¿qué más voy a hacer? — Le contestó mientras se sentaba en el suelo como si nada, llevando simplemente su ropa interior blanca, después de todo se había quitado el resto cuando llegó a la cabaña, para dormir, luego de haber recogido sus cosas e irse de la casa que había compartido con Chi-Chi.

Bostezó con pereza, teniendo ese gesto bobo en su rostro. La verdad no entendía por qué Vegeta se enojaba de esa manera, simplemente había estado durmiendo y nada más que aquello, después de todo tenía ese recuerdo.

Cuando había vivido con su abuelito en aquella casa, siempre dormían juntos en la cama en que había estado durmiendo el omega cuando llego y él siempre había usado como almohada la entrepierna de su abuelo, siendo que únicamente suspiró que pereza, estirando su cuerpo para levantarse, pasando una mano por su cabello, teniendo aquel gesto bobo que lo caracterizaba.

— Bueno, iré a pescar algo para que desayunemos — Le dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, aunque el omega todavía no acababa de comprender que era lo que rayos pasaba en ese momento, haciendo que soltara un fuerte bufido.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo en mi casa, Kakarotto? — Preguntó mientras veía como el alfa se vestía como si nada, aunque se podía ver que al escuchar su pregunta se había puesto nervioso de cierta forma, haciendo que frunciera su ceño, algo le hacía sentir que la respuesta que le iba a dar ese idiota no le agradaría para nada a decir verdad, pero sólo espero oír lo que tenía que decir.

— Bueno Vegeta... veras — Se rascó la mejilla mientras soltaba una de sus clásicas risas, esas que soltaba al estar de verdad nervioso, pues podía ver como el nombrado estaba cada vez más molesto por toda la situación, pero únicamente termino por soltar en un pequeño murmullo — La verdad es que termine mi relación con Chi-Chi y vine a vivir acá contigo, después de todo no tengo otro lugar y no creo que los dos tengamos problemas aquí.

— Me niego — Le contestó como si nada el saiyajin que lo miraba con el ceño fruncido, viendo como ese idiota terminaba por vestirse, pero seguía con aquel gesto de niño pequeño que no quitaba de su rostro.

Claro estaba que no viviría al lado de un maldito alfa, mucho menos dormiría cerca de uno, siendo que quería dejar esa discusión hasta ahí, pero algo le había sentir que no sería tan fácil como pretendía.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

No sabía cómo, pero había terminado por vivir al lado de aquel idiota alfa, aunque había definido bien los malditos límites, dejando en claro el maldito hecho de que no se podía meter a la cama mientras estaba durmiendo, mucho menos usar sus pelotas de almohada, no era su maldito abuelo para que él hiciera eso —después de lo ocurrido el idiota le había explicado por qué había estado durmiendo así con él como método de que no lo rechazara en la casa—.

El lado bueno de toda esa situación, por qué si tenía algo bueno después de todo, siendo que únicamente aquella cosa buena era que podía entrenar junto aquel idiota, entrenar, pelear juntos para medir sus habilidades, siendo aquella la mejor herramienta que tenía para poder calcular el poder de aquel alfa, para poder enfrentarse a él, luchar contra él para poder igualarlo.

Habían caído en una rutina normal en aquellos días, ambos despertaban, desayunaban algo que Kakarotto cazaba o bien pescaba, para luego comenzar a entrenar, medir sus habilidades. Muchas veces entrenaban juntos, otras veces entrenaban por separado, porque el omega se iba a meditar sobre sus habilidades, las cosas que le faltaban aun para poder alcanzar el poder del alfa.

Aunque aun no podía concluir que era aquello que le hacía falta, después de todo era fuerte, tenía el mismo o más poder que Kakarotto cuando este se había transformado en súper saiyajin, no había lógica alguna de por qué él no podía hacer aquello, no lo terminaba de comprender, pero simplemente bufo fuerte ese día, estando frente la fogata en la cual cocinaban su comida de aquella noche. Ambos solían comer demasiado, aunque cazando un dinosaurio alcanzaba para comida de ambos, al menos por tres días.

Vegeta aun no lo había sentido en su cuerpo, después de todo él únicamente lo sentía cuando aquello iba a llegar, cuando el dolor se hacía tan desagradable que no podía mantenerse en pie, mucho menos demasiado consciente de lo que hacía o decía, pero Goku si lo había notado.

— Vegeta, hueles bien — Sintió el comentario del alfa que hizo que sus mejillas se colorearan sin poder evitarlo, no entendía por qué ese idiota le decía aquello en ese momento, haciendo que bufara con demasiada fuerte, tirando al alfa lo primero que había tenido a mano, que había sido una piedra.

— ¡Sólo cierra tu maldita boca! — No podría seguir viviendo con aquel idiota si de la nada le hacía esa clase de comentarios, aunque al menos le serviría para anunciarle cuando su celo estaría cerca, que era en apenas unos días.

* * *

 _¡Hola a todos! Espero que estén teniendo una buena semana, aquí les dejo el capitulo de esta semana. La próxima semana la verdad no sé si deje capitulo, porque el 30 de Abril es mi cumpleaños y quizás tenga diferentes cosas en la semana como distractores ~ ¡Espero que estén bien! ~ no olviden sus reviews ~_


	13. Comprendiendo cosas

**Capitulo 13**

 _ **Comprendiendo cosas**_

 _Por Amelia Badguy_

1.107 palabras según Word.

No había podido evitar escuchar aquella discusión entre su padres, más bien los gritos que había dado su madre cuando su padre le había dicho que había decidido marcharse, haciendo que suspirase sentado en su habitación, mientras movía sus piernas, intentando de aquella manera pensar en otra cosa, aunque sabía bien que no podía pensar en nada más que en la idea de que su padre se marcharía de su hogar.

Si bien él aun era un niño, comprendía aquella libertad que quería su padre, pues él mismo había vivido un año con aquella libertad, aprendiendo nuevas cosas, las cuales nunca habría podido aprender de haberse quedado al lado de su madre. Había aprendido que en verdad era una persona fuerte, había conocido otros planetas, la galaxia, una nueva cultura.

Había aprendido un poco más sobre sí mismo, sobre lo diferente que era y aquello le agradaba, porque si se hubiera quedado simplemente ahí con su madre no hubiera podido aprender nada, no hubiera conocido al señor Piccolo, como lo llamaba en su mente, no habría tenido aquella amistad con él, siendo que con aquella persona realmente había comenzado a valerse por sí mismo, dejando de lado el ser un niño que lloraba por todo, aprendiendo a confiar en las demás personas, en aquellas que eran amigas de su papá.

Podía comprender que su papá no quisiera vivir ahí, es decir, había sabido que su padre había vivido siempre solo, desde que era un pequeño niño, y aun a la edad que aquel pequeño beta tenía, sabía que su madre le pedía demasiado a su padre, más de lo que él realmente podría dar y ella nunca estaría satisfecha, como ocurría con él y sus estudios.

Él siempre se esforzaba en sus estudios, estudiaba día y noche, incluso cuando estaba enfermo estudiaba, porque su madre se lo pedía y, aunque él quería ser un gran investigador, incluso él sabía que aquello era demasiado. Lo había sabido al ver el rostro de Bulma, pues sabía que la mujer era una genio, pero incluso ella se había asustado al ver la cantidad de tarea que su madre le había enviado.

Un fuerte portazo acompañado de un grito de su madre lo sacó de sus pensamientos, haciendo que suspirase. Su padre se había marchado de la casa, nuevamente, pero esta vez él tenía que quedarse ahí, se dijo, no era como antes que el señor Piccolo iría por él, aunque ahora su padre estaba vivo, no era como cuando aquel saiyajin lo había asesinado, pensó.

Suspirando simplemente se recostó en su cama, fingiendo dormir, no quería estar ahí en realidad, pensó en escaparse al día siguiente, a ver como estaba el namekusei, para pasar un rato agradable sin tanto estudio de por medio, pensó, cayendo lentamente en el sueño.

—

Cuando finalmente había podido huir de su casa un par de horas, habían pasado varios días desde que su padre se había marchado. Sabía bien donde iba, era la montaña Paoz, lo sabía porque su padre siempre solía hablar de aquella montaña, como había crecido ahí cazando las cosas que necesitaba para comer y entrenando ahí, un único ser humano dentro de toda aquella fauna salvaje, pensó mientras volaba, con la ropa de entrenamiento que le había obsequiado el namekusei.

Aunque claro, cuando ya iba llegando a aquella cabaña, sintió como dos poderosos ki chocaban entre si y al mirar un poco más al horizonte pudo verlo claramente, aunque le había costado un poco seguir la velocidad de aquellos dos hombres.

Su padre y Vegeta estaban peleando, pero no era como si estuvieran peleando simplemente, sino que parecían estar entrenando sus habilidades, aunque le había costado lo suyo seguir el ritmo, podía ver como Vegeta realmente se esforzaba en seguir el ritmo de su padre, haciendo que se sorprendiera por aquello, pero finalmente su padre seguía siendo mejor y termino por golpear al saiyajin que cayó pesadamente al suelo, jadeando, enfadado.

— Papá — Le dijo con una sonrisa mientras volaba hacía el alfa, que al verlo le dio una sonrisa radiante, mientras lo abrazaba, acariciando el cabello de su hijo, aunque se notaba que había estado jadeante por el entrenamiento con el otro saiyajin.

— ¡Gohan! ¿cómo estás? — Le preguntó con esa sonrisa boba que tenía mientras abrazaba a su hijo y terminaba por bajar a tierra, donde el omega se levantaba gruñendo, limpiando sangre de su labio, cuando vio a aquel pequeño beta, que lo miró realmente curioso, haciendo que chasqueara su lengua.

— ¿Qué hace tu hijo aquí? — Le preguntó simplemente, mientras miraba a padre e hijo. De un alfa como Kakarotto, lo normal hubiera sido que tuviera un alfa, pero había tenido un beta seguramente por la mujer humana con que había estado.

— Sólo vine a ver a mi papá — El chiquillo le dijo con una sonrisa que únicamente le hizo bufar más, aunque la realidad es que estaba frustrado por haber perdido en aquel entrenamiento, aunque ninguno de los dos comentaba sobre aquellas cosas, ya era usual que el alfa le ganara y aquello dañaba más el orgullo de aquel príncipe.

— ¡Vamos a comer todos juntos! — Como si nada, después de decir eso, el alfa se puso a su hijo en sus hombros como si nada, comenzando a caminar donde tenían la leña para las fogatas. Aquel día temprano había pescado varios peces de gran tamaño, por lo cual podrían comer los tres perfectamente de aquello, pensó el alfa con una gran sonrisa.

Lo que resto de aquella tarde, el pequeño beta, Gohan, pudo ver cómo a pesar de que Vegeta gruñía constantemente y miraba mal las cosas que su padre hacía, el ambiente no era pesado como en su propio hogar ni nada de aquello, porque se veía que de cierta forma aquel par había llegado a tener una convivencia en aquellos días, pues era obvio que vivían juntos en aquella cabaña, aunque el niño no había terminado de entender el por qué de aquello.

Por un momento pensó que aquello le agradaba, pues su padre se veía relajado y reía, contando cómo había comenzado a entrenar con el otro saiyajin, como cazaba en las montañas constantemente y como había mejorado su nivel gracias a su entrenamiento.

En ese momento Gohan comprendió del todo por qué su padre se había terminado por ir de la casa donde habían vivido gran parte de la niñez del niño, que a pesar de ser eso, un simple niño, nunca había visto a su padre tan contento como en aquel momento y aquello le agrado como no tenía idea, pues se veía que su padre al fin disfrutaba de algunas cosas más mundanas.

* * *

 _¡Hola a todos! Después de andar desaparecida he vuelto con un nuevo capitulo ~ espero que estén bien, que disfrutaran del capitulo y que sigan dejando sus comentarios ~ gracias por los favoritos y todo ~_


	14. Cayendo

**Capitulo 14**

 _ **Cayendo**_

 _Por Amelia Badguy_

1.307 palabras según Word.

Los días de convivir juntos rápidamente se habían vuelto semanas, semanas donde el celo del omega estaba cada vez más cerca, siendo que la única muestra de aquello era que el alfa le comentaba de vez en cuando que sentía un olor demasiado dulce, a lo que Vegeta únicamente le gruñía, chasqueando la lengua, mientras le decía que no dijera idioteces, porque eso quería pensar que eran, nada más que simples idioteces.

Pero su celo llegó, aunque no quería aquello, aunque daría lo que fuera por unos malditos supresores, no podía tenerlos, sólo tenía que sufrir ese maldito celo, que odiaba, pues lo dejaba fuera de sus sentidos y de su mente, lo hacía rogar por algo que su orgullo nunca iba a aceptar, pues no se aceptaría rogando por un alfa, mucho menos por ese idiota alfa que aun le ganaba al luchar y no podía soportar ese hecho, pues era demasiado para él, simplemente era demasiado.

Fue cuando aún estaba entrenando con el hombre que lo pudo sentir. Pudo sentir como su cuerpo comenzaba a calentarse, como su estómago dolía con esa sensación de necesitar algo dentro de él, algo que él no aceptaría simplemente, pues no quería eso.

— ¿Ocurre algo, Vegeta? — Le preguntó el alfa mientras se acercaba a él, aunque pudo sentirlo fácilmente, pudo sentir como el omega olía a aquello que había olido hace unos meses, ese olor dulce que le llamaba demasiado la atención, ese olor que le provocaba querer abrazar al omega, ese olor que le provocaba querer protegerlo.

— N-No te acerques maldito insecto — Le gruñó simplemente, mientras comenzaba a jadear por aquel calor que comenzaba a sentir. Ambos estaban volando, estaban flotando sobre un terreno árido, que estaba deshabitado, para no afectar ningún ser que pudiera sufrir por su entrenamiento. — ¿D-Donde rayos queda el maldito templo donde me llevaste la otra vez?

No quería pedirle su ayuda, no quería nada de eso, pero era la mejor opción, ir nuevamente a aquella habitación pasar su celo en aquel lugar, necesitando estar sólo, sin tener que soportar las miradas de nadie, mucho menos las de aquel alfa que lo miraba con aquella preocupación.

Ambos tenían sus trajes de batalla bastantes desgastados, debido a que siempre que entrenaban, al menos él se lanzaba con todo, buscando poder alcanzar el nivel que tenía aquel guerrero saiyajin, buscando por fin poder superarlo.

— Sólo sígueme — Por un momento había pensado en llevarlo él mismo, pero sabía que Vegeta se enfadaría aun más por recibir su ayuda. Si algo había aprendido en esas semanas viviendo al lado de aquel saiyajin, es que Vegeta no le agradaba recibir la ayuda de nadie, al hombre le gustaba sentir que podía valerse por sí mismo, que no necesitaba a nadie, pero aún así habían logrado llegar a vivir juntos sin problemas.

Comenzó a volar hacía el templo sagrado, no demasiado rápido, para que Vegeta pudiera seguirlo de buena manera, aunque veía como al hombre le costaba más respirar, como si tuviera demasiado calor dentro de su cuerpo, como si algo lo quemara, sin poder evitar preguntarse qué era lo que sentía Vegeta por esa condición.

Él no tenía nada en especial por ser alfa, bueno, nada en especial como el hecho de entrar en esa condición como Vegeta, que realmente se veía molesta. Él se veía como cualquier otra persona o saiyajin, le dijo su mente, aunque Vegeta le había aclarado que era más fuerte y podía mejorar de manera rápida debido a que era un alfa y ellos tenían la habilidad de ser más fuerte que los demás.

Había aprendido de igual manera, porque Vegeta lo había dicho, que Gohan era un beta. No había entendido la primera vez que escuchó mascullar al pelinegro esa palabra, que era lo que significaba, pero Vegeta le termino de explicar. Un beta era un guerrero normal, sólo eso, no podía ser ni tan fuerte como un alfa ni tampoco tenía la condición de un omega, que Vegeta aun no le terminaba de explicar del todo.

Al pensar en el omega, giro su mirada para ver al guerrero que iba disminuyendo su velocidad y suspiro pesadamente para acercarse a él.

— Me apareceré ahí, ¿sí? — Antes de que Vegeta pudiera rechazar su oferta o decir algo, simplemente uso su técnica de transportación para aparecerse en el templo, donde Kaio-sama lo miró al lado de Piccolo, siendo que ambos entendieron que era lo que ocurría realmente, que el saiyajin volvía nuevamente en aquella situación, en ese estado por su naturaleza.

— S-Suéltame, idiota — De un manotazo quitó la mano del alfa de su brazo, de donde lo había tomado, siendo que sentía como su piel le ardía más ahí, pero únicamente espero ser guiado finalmente a esa habitación donde se quedo encerrado.

—

— He sabido que Gohan va a entrenar contigo de vez en cuando — No sabía que otro tema hablar con el hombre que esperaba a su lado que el otro saiyajin saliera de la habitación del tiempo, pero ese le pareció un buen tema.

De vez en cuando se encontraba con Gohan o más bien el niño se encontraba con él, siendo que le comenzaba a hablar de las cosas que hacía, de las cosas que estudiaba y como había comenzado a entrenar de vez en cuando con Vegeta y Goku, pues ambos hombres estaban viviendo en la misma casa, en la montaña Paoz, pero se veía que era únicamente aquello, después de todo supuso que si esos dos hubieran llegado a otro tipo de relación, no estaría uno de ellos encerrados.

— Sí, mejora cada vez más, es divertido verlo, aunque no puedo verlo tanto como cuando era un niño — Comentó un poco más relajado, el olor que Vegeta desprendía en ese estado siempre le producía deseos de abrazarlo, de no dejarlo ir. Suponía en su mente que era por su naturaleza, aunque no entendía del todo ese efecto en él, únicamente esperaba que estuviera bien dentro de aquella habitación.

—

Gruñía con fuerza metido en aquella maldita tina, sintiendo como su cuerpo ardía y el agua fría no hacía nada para mejorar aquello, siendo que lo odiaba, odiaba todo aquello mientras jadeaba con fuerza.

Su interior le exigía ser llenado, le exigía que fuera marcado y tomado por un alfa, siendo que se negaba a aquello, él no sería un maldito productor de bebes ni estaría sometido a los deseos de cualquier otra persona. Nunca, él era un príncipe, nunca se sometería ante nadie, pensaba una y otra vez.

Aunque su cuerpo dolía demasiado, le exigía algo, algo que él se negaba a aceptar o a pedir, pero ese celo fue simplemente superior a él y supuso que fue porque en ese periodo de tiempo había tenido el olor al alfa a su alrededor.

Se odio por aquello, pero simplemente llevó dos de sus dedos a su entrada, aquella que a pesar de estar dentro del agua de la bañera y todo, se sentía demasiado dilatada, por lo cual simplemente metió sus dedos, comenzando a gruñir por lo bajo, soltando pequeños gemidos que no quería admitir.

Estuvo así largo rato, intentando calmar ese dolor con sus dedos, siendo que hacía tijeras dentro de su interior, los movía buscando aquella satisfacción que sabía que era difícil de encontrar en aquella situación, pero únicamente siguió moviendo sus dedos hasta que golpeó en su interior su punto de placer, su próstata.

Golpeó más su punto, buscando calmar aquel maldito ardor que recorría su cuerpo, terminando por sentir el placer que recorría su cuerpo, hasta que no pudo evitar correrse en aquel momento, aliviando su dolor, pero todo acabo cuando sin notarlo gimió.

— K-Kakarotto... — Cuando esas palabras salieron de sus labios, supo que estaba mal, supo que estaba cayendo en algo que no quería, siendo que termino por odiar más su condición de celo, su condición de omega.


	15. La fiesta

**Capitulo 15**

 _ **La fiesta**_

 _Por Amelia Badguy_

1.824 palabras según Word.

— ¿Bulma hará una fiesta? — El alfa preguntó a su hijo con cierta curiosidad, mientras comían sentados frente a la fogata donde habían hecho el pescado que estaban degustando en aquel instante, siendo que no pudo evitar tener cierto anhelo por aquella nombrada fiesta, ¿la razón?, pues habría comida, algo diferente al pescado o la carne de dinosaurio que comía a diario desde que había dejado a Chi-Chi y había comenzado a vivir con Vegeta en el que había sido su hogar cuando era pequeño.

— Sí, pronto será su cumpleaños y me pidió que te invitara — Le explicó el pequeño niño que comía su pescado junto su padre, acostumbrado a eso ya. Primero había sido algo duro para el pequeño beta, pero siendo sinceros, había estado sin su padre un año completo, viviendo solo en la selva, bueno, junto con Piccolo a su manera, después había viajado al espacio y después su padre había tardado demasiados meses en volver, por lo cual su ausencia no se había sentido tanto como creía en realidad, pero en realidad le gustaba estar junto con el hombre.

— Vegeta, vamos a la fiesta de Bulma — Con esa boba sonrisa que tenía siempre le habló al omega, que siempre se sentaba en la fogata frente a ellos, casi como para no perturbar lo que hablaba padre e hijo, o más bien como si muchas veces únicamente conviviera con ellos porque no tenía otra opción, lo cual también era cierto de alguna manera, no tenía ninguna otra opción en realidad, más que seguir al lado de aquel idiota, pues vivía en la casa de él, pero además le servía para entrenar.

— ¿Por qué tengo que ir yo a la fiesta de esa mujer? — Aun seguía demasiado molesto por la presencia de esa mujer de cabello celeste, después de todo ella había sido la que había arruinado sus supresores y no había podido recrearlos aunque se llamaba así misma la mujer más inteligente de la Tierra. Si esa era la mujer más inteligente de los terrícolas, no quería imaginar al más idiota.

— ¡Porque en las fiestas de Bulma siempre hay mucha comida deliciosa! — Explicó aquello como si fuera lo más normal que podría decir en realidad, pero era la verdad. La comida de aquellas fiestas era simplemente deliciosa y él sabía perfectamente que Vegeta debía estar aburrido de comer todos los días las mismas cosas. — ¿No quieres comer algo nuevo?.

El omega no pudo evitar gruñir ante aquella pregunta, pues era la verdad. Quería comer algo distinto a la carne de dinosaurio y a la de pescado que comían a diario, aunque había comido cosas mucho peores en los planetas que había conquistado en antaño.

— Bien, iremos a la maldita fiesta, pero si alguno de los insectos que tienes por amigo fastidia demasiado, te advierto que lo mataré — Le gruñó como si nada mientras terminaba el maldito pescado que estaba comiendo.

Desde su último celo su humor no había sido para nada el mejor. Había salido de la habitación del tiempo gruñendo, aunque sabía que ese tonto alfa no tenía la culpa, pues ni siquiera reaccionaba como un alfa saiyajin normal ante un omega en celo, su mente se sentía mucho mejor si lo culpaba únicamente a él, mientras seguían entrenando a diario para poder convertirse en el súper saiyajin.

—

Debió haber imaginado que el ambiente en aquella fiesta se pondría de cierta forma tenso cuando ellos llegaron como si nada. Había aceptado, de mala gana, usar la técnica de alfa, pero apenas se habían aparecido ahí, había soltado aquella mano que había tomado, mirando a su alrededor a aquellos que eran los amigos de aquel tonto con el cual vivía.

Sus caras de sorpresa habían sido algo épico de ver, después de todo sólo el namekiano y el beta sabían que él estaba aun en la Tierra viviendo junto con el alfa, el cual les sonrió a todos como si nada ocurriera, como si aquella humana, la que había sido la esposa del alfa, no estuviera ahí mismo mirando con aquel rostro lleno de enfado.

— Hola todos, ha pasado mucho tiempo — El alfa sonrió como si nada, dando aquella sonrisa tan boba que poseía, esa sonrisa que hacía siempre confiar a sus amigos que todo estaría bien, que nada podría salir mal.

El omega pudo ver que gracias a aquella sonrisa el ambiente se relajaba bastante, claro que aun estaba el problema de que la ex esposa del alfa lo miraba como si quisiera arrancarle la cabeza, aunque la verdad es que a él no le importó en lo más mínimo, sólo fue al jardín donde se veía toda aquella comida, para ver que podría comer —algo que no fuera ni pescado ni carne de un maldito dinosaurio—.

—

— No pensé que ese sujeto siguiera en la Tierra — El alfa, mientras comía de su tazón de arroz con curry miró en dirección de su mejor amigo, Krillin, aquel que era su amigo desde que ambos eran apenas unos niños en realidad.

— Vivimos juntos en la montaña Paoz — Comentó como si nada mientras seguía comiendo, disfrutando de aquella comida, era realmente lo mejor que podía pedir en ese momento, aunque la mirada de Chi-Chi sobre él y sus murmullos lo tenían algo nervioso, pero se veía que la mujer no quería causar alboroto simplemente porque era la fiesta de Bulma.

— ¿Cómo? ¿No vives con Chi-Chi? — Yamcha miró sorprendido al saiyajin que seguía comiendo como si nada, demasiado tranquilo en realidad, siendo que Krillin y él comenzaron a reírse con suavidad. — ¿Al fin se aburrió de que nunca trabajaras?

— No es eso, yo no quería seguir más ahí — Comentó como si nada Goku, observando cómo sus amigos de verdad lo miraban incrédulos por aquello, porque había tomado una decisión así.

— Goku — Los chicos en la mesa miraron curiosos a Bulma, que llevaba ahora su cabello liso, hasta los hombros, siendo que la mujer lo miraba con curiosidad. Desde que Vegeta se había ido de su casa hace meses, que no veía al pelinegro que se veía bastante feliz comiendo.

Ella sabía bien que su mejor amigo se había separado de la mujer a la cual le había prometido matrimonio hace tantos años por error, lo cual la había sorprendido realmente, pero no había dicho nada, después de todo Chi-Chi había querido guardarse aquello como si fuera un gran secreto, como si la fueran a mirar mal o algo así por aquello. Es verdad que la morena era más joven que ella, pero a veces se comportaba más conservadora que su propia madre.

— Hola Bulma, gracias por invitarnos a tu fiesta — Le dijo con la boca llena de comida para tragar luego, dando una sonrisa a la mujer de cabello celestre, que lo miraba como siempre, con ese cariño que la mujer le tenía.

— No es nada, se ve que hace tiempo que no comes arroz y aquellas cosas, ¿necesitas alguna cosa? — Le preguntó con curiosidad, no podía evitar preocuparse por ese hombre, lo había conocido cuando era apenas un niño que vivía solo porque había perdido a su abuelo y no conocía tecnología alguna.

Le preguntaba si necesitaba algo, pues era obvio el desgaste de la ropa de aquellos dos hombres, es decir, se veía que la camiseta que llevaba Vegeta puesta era de Goku, seguramente se lo había puesto a regañadientes, porque no debía tener más ropa, es decir había llegado a la Tierra con lo puesto y nada más, además que también era bastante probable que Goku no tuviera más, pues había dejado a su esposa.

— ¿Podemos llevar comida? — Le dijo con una sonrisa boba haciendo que Bulma suspirara, así era su amigo, debió imaginar que sería lo primero que le pediría, pero bueno, podría darle ropa y comida, se dijo riendo quedo.

—

Podía ver como el alfa estaba rodeado de sus amigos, pero en verdad no le importaba demasiado, él únicamente se había sentado apoyado en un árbol, comiendo lo que había pedido, disfrutando de aquello simplemente. Debía admitir que la comida humana era bastante deliciosa en realidad, por lo cual simplemente estaba ahí, viendo como habían más personas que parecían ser amigos del alfa.

No menciono nada, después de todo no era su asunto, pero la presencia de la ex mujer de aquel idiota aun lo tenía un poco alerta, haciendo que se molestara, pues sabía perfectamente bien por qué era aquello.

Su instinto omega quería ganar, era su instinto quién le gritaba que ese alfa debía ser suyo, que el idiota debía morderlo y reclamarlo, así esa mujer perdería completamente cualquier oportunidad.

Odiaba aquello, después de todo cada vez iba bajando más su guardia frente a aquel idiota, durmiendo en la misma casa, conviviendo la mayor parte del tiempo juntos, comiendo juntos, entrenando, se estaba acostumbrando demasiado a él, siendo que sabía perfectamente que no podía hacer eso, que no debía acostumbrarse a aquello, a aquel ambiente familiar, pero lo estaba haciendo.

Nunca había tenido un ambiente así en realidad, por lo cual aquello era demasiado extraño, pero no presto más atención y únicamente siguió comiendo, viendo como los amigos del alfa simplemente se empezaban a emborrachar de manera lenta, por el alcohol que había, después de todo era una fiesta y eso era normal.

—

— ¿Cómo rayos es que terminaste ebrio? — No pudo evitar gruñirle, él únicamente había estado comiendo y cuando vio, el idiota de Kakarotto ya reía ebrio, según había podido entenderle a la mujer vulgar, el idiota había terminado por comer comida hecha a base de alcohol, lo cual había logrado que el alfa terminara ebrio riéndose.

Ahora el omega volaba en dirección a la casa en la montaña Paoz, con el alfa en su espalda, con la cabeza metida en su cuello, riendo realmente bobo por lo que había bebido sin siquiera notarlo, después de todo estaba mezclado con la comida.

— Vegetaaaa... hueles bien — Era lo único que aquel idiota le decía mientras olfateaba su cuello, haciendo que gruñera con fuerza, mientras volaba en dirección a la maldita montaña, al menos aquella mujer vulgar le había dado una caja con capsulas, le había dicho que tenían comida ahí, además de ropa, algo que agradecía, pues odiaba tener que usar la ropa que era del alfa, aquel que en algún punto del viaje se había dormido, babeando su hombro.

Para cuando llegó a la casa simplemente entró, conocía la casa de memoria, por lo cual no necesitaba mucho la luz, siendo que únicamente suspiró, tendiendo a aquel idiota en la cama, aunque no pudo evitar observarlo, gracias a la luz de las estrellas que iluminaba la noche, después de todo ese planeta no tenía Luna alguna.

Pudo ver la silueta del rostro del alfa, su perfil, siendo que con cuidado paso sus dedos por uno de los pómulos de Kakarotto, para luego levantarse bufando. Debía comportarse, no podía seguir de esa forma, como un simple omega, cosa que él nunca sería, pues él era un príncipe.


	16. Atracciones

**Capitulo 16**

 _ **Atracciones**_

 _Por Amelia Badguy_

1.194 palabras según Word.

Ese día cuando se despertó, pudo sentir como su cabeza palpitaba con fuerza, como si se hubiera dado un fuerte golpe ahí o algo así, siendo que a duras penas abrió sus ojos, algo confundido por donde se encontraba debía admitir. Lo último que recordaba era estar en la fiesta de Bulma, comer lo que estaba dispuesto, pero en algún punto todo había quedado simplemente olvidado, como si tuviera un bloqueo o algo así en realidad.

Estiró su espalda pesadamente, para llevar a una mano a despeinar su ya de por si desordenada cabellera, mirando finalmente que se encontraba en el piso de su cabaña, en la montaña Paoz, aquella que compartía junto con el otro saijayin, el cual no estaba para nada a la vista.

Bostezó y simplemente se levantó, pudiendo ver que llevaba la misma ropa con la que había acudido a la fiesta, seguramente algo había pasado que había terminado así, pero ahora su estómago reclamaba por comida, por lo que simplemente salió de la cabaña en dirección al río cercano.

Bien podría pescar y darse un baño a la vez, para ver si el agua helada podía ayudar con su dolor de cabeza, sin pensar demasiado en donde podría estar Vegeta que, seguramente, estaría enfadado por algo en particular ese día.

No entendía del todo bien su relación con Vegeta, esa era la verdad. Pero si debía ser sincero consigo mismo estaba bastante cómodo viviendo con el otro hombre, una comodidad que nunca había sentido con Chi-Chi, después de todo el pelinegro nunca esperaba nada de él, únicamente le exigía ser un compañero de entrenamiento y por él estaban bien las cosas así, es decir, la única persona con la cual había convivido y entrenado con anterioridad había sido con Krillin, pero incluso cuando niño, viviendo con el maestro Roshi y con Krillin, no había sentido aquella comodidad, que era como realmente estar en su hogar.

A veces se decía que era por el olor que desprendía Vegeta, ese olor dulzón que hacía que se relajara en realidad, que bajara su guardia, aunque la verdad Vegeta siempre parecía odiar cuando le comentaba acerca de ese tema que había terminado por aprender, en aquellos meses que estaban conviviendo juntos, era bastante sensible en realidad.

La verdad era que cada vez le picaba un poco más su curiosidad por saber cómo eran las costumbres de la raza saiyajin, es decir, sabía que eran alfas, betas y omegas, pero a la vez todo era desconocido para él, algo que nunca había vivido, pero en aquel momento dejo de pensarlo.

Sus pasos lo llevaron hasta el río, donde comenzó a quitarse la camisa que llevaba puesta junto con sus zapatos. Su ropa estaba bastante gastadas, pensó, pero no era como si tuviera dinero o más ropa, se dijo, doblando bien la camisa, aunque cuando hacía eso fue cuando su mirada lo capto.

Vegeta estaba ahí en el río, lo cual explicaría por qué no había sentido su olor, pues con el agua el olor tendía a disminuir bastante, al menos mientras estaba dentro del río.

Iba a hablarle, para hacerle saber que estaba ahí, que había despertado y preguntarle qué había pasado en la fiesta de Bulma, para estar al tanto de que había ocurrido —más que nada para saber si no había hecho alguna tontera como siempre le decía la mujer de cabello celeste—, pero simplemente no pudo evitar quedarse mirando el cuerpo de aquel omega, que si bien era bastante pequeño en estatura, en comparación a él, era bastante fornido a decir verdad.

Podía ver cada una de las cicatrices que recorría el cuerpo del otro saiyajin, la mayoría seguramente hechas por batallas de cuando había sido un pirata espacial, siendo que algunas —las que podía verle en la espalda, pues era esa parte del cuerpo del hombre que veía— se veían que había sido hechas con demasiada saña.

También pudo ver donde estaba el nacimiento de la cola del otro, que ahora se veía como una parte obscurecida de su cuerpo. A Vegeta nunca le había vuelto a salir su cola, pensó curioso, se preguntó por qué había sido aquello, pues la verdad a él no le había vuelto a crecer porque Kami-sama lo había impedido.

— ¿Qué mierda estas mirando, Kakarotto? — La voz de Vegeta fue lo que lo trajo nuevamente a la realidad, notando que estaba aun a la orilla del río, con sus pantalones puestos y la camiseta entre sus manos, a medio doblar.

Se había embobado mirando el cuerpo del otro, algo que nunca le había ocurrido, es decir, la primera vez que había visto a Bulma, ella le había ofrecido dejarlo tocar su trasero y hasta el día de hoy no comprendía para que iba a querer él tocarle el trasero —que seguramente estaba sucio—.

— ¡Hola Vegeta! Desperté y no estabas, entonces como me dolía la cabeza vine a darme un baño y a ver si pescaba algo para el desayuno — Le dijo con una sonrisa pudiendo ver de frente ahora el cuerpo del omega, tomando atención de él. En su vida había visto cuerpos masculinos, es decir, había vivido con su abuelo, luego de aquello había vivido con Roshi y con Krillin, sin contar en el torneo de las artes marciales, donde algunos peleadores usaban únicamente pantalones, dejando su pecho descubierto, pero nunca había prestado tanta atención como en aquel momento le daba al cuerpo de Vegeta.

— La mujer vulgar de tu amiga nos dio comida y ropa, báñate rápido, sino me comeré todo lo que hay para el desayuno — Le gruñó simplemente para salir del agua como si nada, haciendo notar al alfa que el omega en realidad había estado desnudo tomando aquel baño —tenía sentido si era un maldito baño—, siendo que pudo ver como tomaba una toalla, que no recordaba que hubieran tenido, para comenzar a caminar en dirección a la cabaña.

Nunca le había ocurrido aquello y realmente nunca había esperado que al ver a Vegeta así, cuando se movió notó cierta molestia en su pantalón.

—

— Así que anoche te tragaste toda la maldita comida hecha en base a alcohol y terminaste ebrio — Vegeta le gruñó mientras comía un poco del arroz que tenían para el desayuno, mientras él lo miraba con atención. — Si alguna vez haces una estupidez así nuevamente simplemente te dejaré ahí, ¿oíste?

— Perdona Vegeta — Le dijo riendo, bastante torpe. No había comprendido para nada por qué su cuerpo había reaccionado de esa manera al haber visto a Vegeta desnudo, es decir, no era como si fuera la primera vez que lo veía. Siempre tomaban baños en el río o bien pescaban juntos, pero supuso que fue simplemente porque había ido pensando en ese olor dulzón que el otro desprendía. — Pero la verdad es que la comida estaba deliciosa.

Pudo escuchar como perfectamente el otro gruñía sin más mientras seguía comiendo, casi como ignorando las cosas, sin ser verdaderamente consciente de lo que había provocado en el cuerpo del alfa, que cada vez tenía más curiosidad sobre la relación entre un alfa y un omega, pero claro, no tenía a nadie a quién preguntar por eso.


	17. Meditaciones

**Capitulo 17**

 _ **Meditaciones**_

 _Por Amelia Badguy_

1.025 palabras según Word.

Para todos los que realmente conocieran a Goku tenían una cosa bastante clara, siendo que aquello era que habían pocas personas a las cuales el saiyajin de verdad amara, pues si bien siempre daría su vida para enfrentarse a enemigos fuertes, la realidad era que eso únicamente lo hacía porque le gustaba pelear y enfrentarse a enemigos poderosos.

Aquellas personas que el saiyajin amaba se podrían resumir en casi cinco personas en realidad, según la vista del que había sido su maestro durante la infancia del hombre, incluso diría que menos personas si lo meditaba fríamente como en aquel momento lo hacía.

Una de aquellas personas era el propio abuelo de aquel saiyajin, que lo había encontrado en medio de la montaña y lo había criado como si fuera su hijo. Son Gohan había vuelto a ese hombre la persona de buen corazón que era, pero también lo había convertido, sin quererlo, en una persona bastante desapegada a las demás.

Goku muchas veces no podía comprender las emociones de los demás, cuando era pequeño en demasiadas ocasiones había tenido que explicarle alguna situación para que comprendiera que era lo que ocurría a su alrededor, todo eso debido a que se había criado solo en medio de la montaña, sin nadie que le explicara las emociones.

Con lo único que había crecido era con valores, con aquellos que le decían que debía ser honesto, generoso y siempre cumplir sus promesas.

La otra persona que Muten Roshi sabía perfectamente que Goku amaba, era a Krillin. Aquella relación se había dado realmente con el tiempo. El hecho de estudiar y entrenar juntos habían hecho que aquel saiyajin terminara por estimar a Krillin como si fuera su propio hermano, su sangre en realidad, siendo que eso era realmente apreciable a la transformación que sufrió cuando Frezzer había matado al que era su mejor amigo frente a sus ojos.

Goku no habría hecho eso ni por Bulma —que aunque la consideraba una amiga la mujer de cabellos celestes era demasiado opuesta a él como para crear un lazo mayor—, ni por su propia esposa o por su propio hijo, aunque sonara bastante horrible de decir, no era nada más que la verdad que podía apreciar.

Aquel guerrero había terminado comprometido y casado con Chi-Chi simplemente por una promesa, una promesa que hizo sin siquiera saber a lo que se atenía, pero como era un hombre de palabra había cumplido sin más, como le había enseñado Son Gohan.

Siempre había puesto en duda lo que Goku sentía hacía mujer, siempre se había dado cuenta que realmente no la amaba, que era simplemente un compromiso, uno que había roto para sorpresa de todos.

Por aquello sabía que Goku tenía estima por su hijo, más no lo amaba como un padre de verdad debería, después de todo él sabía perfectamente que era Gohan quien buscaba la atención de su padre, sabiendo que algún día ese pequeño niño terminara desilusionado a causa de no poder despertar realmente un sentimiento mayor en su padre, pero aquello no era culpa de ninguno de los dos... era simplemente la situación que se vivía.

Goku y Gohan eran diferentes entre sí, el niño quería ser un investigador cuando fuera adulto, Goku quería seguir siendo un luchador, encontrar enemigos fuertes y pelear, el niño nunca encajaría en el mundo de ese hombre, pues en ese mundo solamente encajaban las personas que Goku amaba, que eran Krillin y él mismo, su maestro Roshi, que fue quién lo educó lo mejor que pudo y buscó darle las habilidades que aún le quedaban.

Por eso durante la fiesta de Bulma se había sorprendido de sobremanera cuando el muchacho había llegado junto con aquel saiyajin que había querido destruir la Tierra en busca de las esferas del dragón.

Durante toda aquella velada había quedado sorprendido observando aquella escena, sin embargo, lo que mayor sorpresa le dio fue casi al final, cuando Vegeta había cargado en su espalda a un borracho Goku, sin parar de maldecir, pero parecía que su discípulo por primera vez se sentía a gusto con otra persona más.

La verdad era que podría haberse imaginado aquello, es decir, Goku y Vegeta eran de la misma raza y eran bastantes similares entre sí, uno era el oponente perfecto para el otro, ambos lucharían y entrenarían sin importar qué y se veía que podían vivir en armonía.

Él no era quién para cuestionar la relación que podría ocurrir, sólo le agradaba que sus queridos discípulos por fin estuvieran haciendo una vida como la que de verdad deseaban.

— Maestro, saldré a una cita con Lázuli — La voz de Krillin lo sacó de sus pensamientos, recordando que el chico le había contado que había conocido a una chica cuando había ido a la ciudad a comprar víveres, además de unirse al cuerpo de la policía, eran épocas de paz y alguien como Krillin necesitaba estar en movimiento, al igual que Goku, no podía estar simplemente tranquilo en un lugar sin hacer nada.

— Dile a esa chica guapa que puede venir cuando quiera — Se rió para sus adentros al sentir el grito de Krillin de que no llevaría a la chica a la casa, haciendo que él simplemente siguiera viendo su revista, pensando que sus discípulos si iban a estar bien.

—

— Oye Vegeta — El gruñido que le dio el hombre fue lo que le dijo que podía seguir hablando y que estaba atento a lo que le decía, aunque parecía más concentrado en ver que ropa dejar para él, aunque al alfa no le importaba en lo más mínimo que ropa le fuera a dejar de toda aquella que les había dado Bulma para que pudieran seguir viviendo ahí en la montaña como en ese momento.

Debía decir que le agradaba vivir con Vegeta así, se sentía cómodo, no se sentía como un extraño donde constantemente lo fueran a regañar por su comportamiento o por solamente querer entrenar o algo así.

— ¿Qué significa realmente ser un omega? — Le preguntó curioso, porque lo estaba, siendo que pudo ver como Vegeta gruñía ante su pregunta, pero parecía suspirar profundamente, quizás finalmente obtendría las respuestas que quería.


	18. El secreto

**Capitulo 18**

 _ **El secreto**_

 _Por Amelia Badguy_

1.060 palabras según Word

Las palabras del alfa aun se repetían en su mente, siendo que no podía evitar que los colores subieran a sus mejillas. ¿Por qué ese imbécil venía a preguntarle esas cosas después de meses?, no tenía ni la más remota idea de por qué ahora estaba tan interesado en la condición de un omega, pero simplemente bufo, terminando de ver que ropa deseaba para él, evitando romperle la cara a ese idiota alfa.

— No es algo que te tenga que importar, Kakarotto — Le cortó simplemente por respuesta aquello, siendo que se levantó a guardar la ropa en la ropa en la parte del pequeño armario que tenía para él. No había podido evitar eso, tener sus propias cosas ordenadas, pues incluso cuando había sido un pirata espacial, siempre guardaba sus cosas de esa forma.

— Vamos Vegeta, si me dices que es un omega en realidad, te diré como puedes transformarte en súper saiyajin — Sabía que el otro saiyajin había querido aquello desde un principio. Saber cómo él lo había logrado, esa transformación que ningún otro saiyajin había logrado en siglos, llegando incluso a ser una mera leyenda en el planeta Vegeta, pero él sabía realmente cual era el secreto y no le parecía nada del otro mundo en realidad, por eso no tenía problemas en decirle a Vegeta.

Al escuchar aquello del alfa detuvo lo que estaba haciendo. No podía negar que era una propuesta que sonaba realmente bien, el maldito hecho de finalmente saber cómo ese idiota se había transformado en el súper saiyajin legendario, como había logrado aquello, cuando había tenido un nivel de pelea menor al de él cuando se enfrentaron la primera vez.

Lo miró por el rabillo del ojo mientras seguía ordenando su ropa, ese idiota estaba sentado en la cama que a veces compartían, más que nada lo hacían porque el alfa se colaba argumentando que el suelo estaba demasiado helado a veces, con ese gesto de alguien inocente, que no tenía demasiada idea de lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

Bufó con fuerza simplemente, era una decisión realmente difícil en ese momento, aceptar exponer lo que era, explicar detalladamente y de una vez que significaba ser un omega o bien seguir esforzándose por saber cómo era el maldito secreto para convertirse en un súper saiyajin, cosa con la cual aun no tenía ni una miserable pista aún.

— Sólo si me dices primero como convertirme en un súper saiyajin, te diré lo que es ser un omega, Kakarotto — Sin más cerró el closet, para mirar al alfa que parecía hacer puchero en la cama, por no obtener enseguida la información que realmente deseaba, lo que lo hizo enfadarse un poco más, ¿por qué mierda ahora tenía tanto interés en saber cómo era un omega? no podía entender que era lo que realmente aquel idiota quería, pero si él obtenía primero su información, iba a ver si contarle todo en detalle o no, dependía de como resultara, si podía o no transformarse en lo que deseaba en aquel momento.

— Debes prometer que me lo dirás, Vegeta — Le dijo con ese puchero en los labios, que seguramente ni siquiera notaba que ponía, mientras lo observaba fijamente, esperando ver algún signo de que Vegeta lo fuera a engañar. No es como si supiera diferenciar completamente cuando Vegeta lo engañaba o no, pero quería al menos esa promesa para estar seguro de lo que iba a ocurrir.

— Esta bien, idiota, te prometo que te explicaré que es ser un omega, pero sólo lo haré cuando logré transformarme en un súper saiyajin — De esa manera zanjo todo. Kakarotto debía decirle como transformarse y él le terminaría por explicar algo que realmente odiaba, pero únicamente cuando lo lograra hacer.

— ¡Bien, vamos! — Le dijo con una sonrisa mientras le tomaba la mano, para llevarlo fuera de la casa que compartían, sonriendo para ponerse frente a Vegeta, comenzando a explicarle como debía hacerlo — Debes concentrar toda tu ira, tu poder, todo, en el centro de tu espalda, aquí — Le explicó mientras se señalaba entre los omoplatos.

La verdad para alguien como Goku, que no solía enfadarse con facilidad, haberse transformado por un enfado fue algo normal, la culpa de la muerte de su amigo cayó literalmente sobre su espalda, todo cayó sobre él, por lo cual juntar su energía, sus emociones en un solo lugar había sido una tarea sencilla, pero bueno, para alguien como Vegeta...

—

Había transcurrido una semana desde que le había dicho a Vegeta como lograr transformarse en un súper saiyajin, desde esa semana que no habían entrenado juntos ni nada de aquello, pues el omega había tomado la determinación de usar todo su tiempo para lograr su objetivo.

De cierta forma eso lo aburría en demasía, es decir, se había quedado sin compañero de entrenamiento y a la vez se había quedado sin esa respuesta que tanto deseaba, debido a que Vegeta estaba cada vez más y más empeñado en lograr su objetivo, pero bueno, Vegeta era una persona explosiva, siempre estaba enojada y suponía que le iba a costar concentrar su enojo en solamente un lugar de su cuerpo.

El alfa simplemente suspiró mientras veía como Vegeta seguía intentando concentrar todo su poder en un sólo lugar y él simplemente iba a ver que podía cazar para la cena. Si es verdad aun tenían comida que Bulma les había dado, sentía que si la comía o preparaba sin Vegeta al lado este lo regañaría por hacerlo "mal", por lo cual simplemente optaba por ir a cazar algo.

Si hubiera sabido que Vegeta se pondría de esa manera cuando le diera la idea de cómo transformarse en un súper saiyajin simplemente no lo habría hecho, pensó suspirando, caminando en dirección al lago, sí, se le antojaba pescado para esa noche, pensó.

Hace tiempo que no veía a su hijo, desde la fiesta, se preguntaba si Gohan estaría bien, pero su mente enseguida le decía que el niño iba a estar bien, es decir, era bastante fuerte y listo, por lo cual no debía preocuparse, además sabía que Piccolo lo cuidaba, por lo cual Gohan estarían perfectamente bien.

Cuando llegó al lago simplemente se puso a pescar, deseando que Vegeta se convirtiera de una vez en un súper saiyajin, entrenar solo era aburrido, además debía admitir que extrañaba el olor al omega que siempre pasaba sus días con él.

* * *

 _Pasamos los 100 reviews ~ ¡WAAAA! No lo puedo creer, no saben lo feliz que me hacen por eso, porque esta historia, que comenzó simplemente porque le dije a una amiga "oe, quiero leer un fic de Vegeta x Goku weno" nació ~ quiero darles las gracias a todos los que comentan, dejan sus favoritos y siguen la historia, para el próximo capitulo pueden dejar sus preguntas sobre esta historia, ahí veré sino involucra mucha trama se las responderé o no, también pueden ser preguntas personales si quieren (?), es decir, mi opinión sobre los personajes y todo aquello ~ ¡nos vemos pronto, espero! ;D_


	19. Respuestas

**Capitulo 19**

 _ **Respuestas**_

 _Por Amelia Badguy_

1.101 palabras según Word

Había pasado más de una semana desde que le había dicho a Vegeta como transformarse en un súper Saiyajin y en esa semana sólo había podido apreciar como el omega cada vez se enfurecía más y más. ¿La razón?, era simple, pues Vegeta parecía no poder concentrar toda su furia, todo su enojo únicamente en un solo lugar.

Vegeta era un hombre explosivo, que siempre que se enfadaba por algo lo decía, sólo... lo expulsaba de su cuerpo de distintas maneas, ya fuera insultando o bien golpeando, no tenía una manera clara de liberación de aquello, por lo cual le estaba costando trabajar canalizar todo aquello en aquel punto en su espalda.

Nunca había pensado que aquello le costaría tanto al omega, pero también lo dejaba con otro problema, que aún tenía respuesta a las preguntas que había hecho. Todavía no sabía que significaba realmente ser un omega para los saiyajin ni nada de aquello. Dudaba que Vegeta estuviera retrasando su transformación para no decirle, porque se veía que realmente se frustraba demasiado cuando la noche llegaba y él seguía sin poder lograrlo, por lo cual había descartado aquella idea de su mente hace bastante tiempo.

Bostezó aburridamente mientras veía como Vegeta había incluso pasado a la opción de meditar, sentado fuera de la casa. Él estaba tendido en la hierba a unos metros del príncipe, observando cómo cada vez parecía estar más y más concentrado.

Si hubiera sabido que aquello sería tan aburrido, simplemente no hubiera preguntado por lo que era ser un omega, pensó algo dormido ya recostado, sin dejar de ver al príncipe ahí, aunque no pudo evitar sorprenderse un poco cuando lo sintió.

Pudo sentir como el ki de Vegeta parecía lentamente ir aumentando, de una manera lenta, pero se sentía diferente a sus enfrentamientos. Lo siguió observando con atención, viendo como pequeñas piedras comenzaban a levitar alrededor de aquel omega, que tenía un gesto de profunda concentración.

Sin poder evitarlo sonrió, pues todas esas señales mostraban que finalmente Vegeta estaba a punto de transformarse, podía apreciarlo fácilmente.

Lentamente aquel cabello azabache comenzó a cambiar de tonalidad, poco a poco se fue tornando de un color rubio, hasta que finalmente estuvo completamente rubio, levantado aun más en punta y aquel ki dorado envolvió a Vegeta, que seguía concentrado con sus ojos cerrados.

— ¡Lo lograste Vegeta! — Gritó sin poder evitarlo, mientras se ponía frente al omega, que soltó un gruñido y lentamente abrió sus ojos, dejando ver aquella tonalidad azulada, propia de la transformación en realidad, siendo que comenzó a mirar sus manos envueltas en aquella energía dorada.

No comentó nada, siendo que finalmente lo había conseguido, finalmente se había convertido en un súper saiyajin o al menos había logrado mantener la transformación un poco, pues aquello lo dejó simplemente agotado y gruñó, dejando caer sus palmas pesadamente en el suelo, hacía atrás de su espalda, echándose un poco hacía atrás, volviendo a su forma normal.

Lo había conseguido, le había costado bastante concentración poder saber dónde poner todas aquellas emociones, pero lo había logrado. Ahora únicamente debía recordar aquella sensación en su espalda para seguir practicando, volverlo algo habitual en él.

— Vamos a comer algo — Le dijo simplemente a aquel alfa que tenía aquel gesto idiota en su rostro. Odiaba que lo viera con ese gesto tan bobo, después de todo convivir todos aquellos meses con él no estaba haciendo nada por aquellos sentimientos que había comenzado a desarrollar, es decir, desde su último celo, donde había gimoteado ese maldito nombre, que había buscado llenar las emociones que tenía hacía el alfa con enfado, con enojo, pero simplemente no podía.

Su instinto le decía que era un buen adversario, alguien a quien respetaba en realidad, mientras el lado omega en él le decía que era simplemente el compañero perfecto.

El alfa asintió y ambos entraron a la casa a sacar algo que aun les quedaba de la comida que les había hecho Bulma, comenzando simplemente a comer, aunque la verdad era que el alfa quería obtener la respuesta a su pregunta, Vegeta ya se había transformado y era la parte del trato que le tocaba cumplir a aquel omega.

— Ya deja de mirarme de una maldita vez, te diré lo que quieres saber — Le gruñó molesto al sentir la mirada tan fija de Kakarotto sobre él, sabía perfectamente que era lo que deseaba saber, por eso estaba molesto, debía cumplir la parte del trato, después de todo había dado su palabra.

— Un omega para un saiyajin era de la clase más baja, los guerreros de poder más bajo siempre eran omegas, no era relevantes para la lucha ni nada en realidad — Comenzó a explicar, comiendo un poco de arroz, bufando un poco al sentir la mirada tan fija en él — Básicamente los omegas sirven para la procreación y ya.

Cortó simplemente su explicación, mientras seguía comiendo, sintiendo sus orejas un poco rojas por lo que acababa de decir. Siempre había escuchado eso de los omegas, por eso su padre había ocultado su naturaleza del resto del planeta y había enviado a su hermano menor a un planeta lejano apenas había tenido la oportunidad, un omega y un beta no era lo que se había esperado de la familia real de los saiyajins.

— ¿Procreación? — En ese momento sintió que tal vez debería haber prestado más atención cuando el maestro Roshi le había dicho que leyera del diccionario y aprendiera sus significados, pero la verdad había sido que no le había importado, para él estaba bien aprender a escribir su nombre, para inscribirse en el torneo de las artes marciales, además de saber su edad. Nunca había prestado atención a palabras más difíciles de las que ocupaba en general.

— Sí, maldito idiota, para la procreación. Todo omega estaba unido a un alfa, para aquello — Cortó simplemente mientras seguía comiendo, ignorando completamente que el alfa no tenía idea de lo que significaba la palabra procreación, porque él había preferido usar esa palabra antes de decir que los omegas eran vistos únicamente como reproductores de bebés.

El tema no se tocó de nuevo mientras seguían comiendo, porque para el omega había explicado todo lo necesario. Es decir, le había dicho que eran los omegas, le había informado que siempre estaban unidos a alfas, pero la verdad es que Goku seguía buscado el significado de procreación en su cabeza, pues estaba seguro que en algún momento de su vida había escuchado esa palabra y quería saber que era lo que quería decir, pero estaba completamente seguro que Vegeta no le respondería eso, así que tendría que buscar su respuesta por otro medio.

* * *

 _Pensé que recibiría más preguntas xD Bueno la única pregunta fue de_ Formin _así que aquí va la respuesta: No, no usaré la saga de Trunks ni nada, la saga de Cell no ocurrirá, pero si aparecen 17 y 18, pero como humanos, de hecho en el capitulo anterior puse que Krillin salía con una chica llamada Lázuli, que es el nombre de 18 antes de ser androide ~ Espero que les gustara, nos leemos ~ gracias por sus comentarios_


	20. ¿Qué es procrear?

**Capitulo 20**

 _ **¿Qué es procrear?**_

 _Por Amelia Badguy_

1.581 palabras según Word

Lo había estado meditando los últimos días y simplemente había llegado a la conclusión de que por su cuenta nunca podría llegar a saber que era la nombrada procreación y preguntarle a Vegeta era algo que estaba simplemente fuera del tema, es decir, el hombre a penas le había explicado que era ser un omega, como para que ahora le explicara la palabra que había usado para expresar lo dicho.

Sabía que si iba donde Bulma, la mujer comenzaría a cuestionar el por qué le preguntaba esas cosas, su amiga siempre había sido curiosa, desde que eran niños, además de que seguramente se terminaría burlando de él, por no saber lo dicho, siendo que suspiró mientras intentaba pensar que hacer.

Vegeta seguía meditando para transformarse en súper saiyajin y la verdad es que cada vez iba mejor, él calculaba que pronto podría mantener bien la transformación, para que ellos pudieran tener un combate, cosa que realmente lo emocionaba, pero por otro lado aun quería resolver la incógnita que tenía.

Fue entonces que una idea cruzó por su mente, una idea bastante peculiar en realidad, pero que podría tener resultado en realidad.

Recordaba que en casa de Chi-Chi Gohan había tenido bastantes libros, más de alguno debería haber sido un diccionario, como le había explicado una vez el maestro Roshi que tenían por nombre los libros que explicaban las palabras. En ese momento, cuando pequeño, no le había dado mayor importancia al nombrado libro en realidad, él lo que quería era entrenar para participar en el torneo de las artes marciales y ya, simplemente eso.

— Vegeta, iré al río a pescar — Dijo simplemente mientras miraba al otro saiyajin que estaba concentrando su energía en su espalda, siendo que su cabello ya iba más en punta y de un color dorado, haciendo que sin poder evitarlo el alfa sonriera a ver que el omega cada vez progresaba más con el entrenamiento.

— Sólo lárgate de una vez — Bufó con fuerza, siendo que esa fue la señal para el alfa de comenzar a volar, claro que cuando llegó al río llamó a su pequeña nube voladora, no quería que Vegeta sintiera su ki moverse, aunque dudaba que en realidad se concentrara en otras cosas en ese momento en especial, a veces ni siquiera lo oía cuando le hacía alguna pregunta.

Se subió a su vieja amiga, comenzando a volar camino a la casa donde había vivido tantos años en realidad, siendo que no sentía ningún apego hacía ese lugar, más allá de que era donde vivía su pequeño hijo, que en ese momento no estaba ahí, ni él ni su madre en realidad, seguramente andaban comprando o cosas así, o tal vez en alguna ciudad, ella había mencionado muchas veces que Gohan debería ir a una escuela a aprender cosas, pero nunca lo había enviado realmente, algo que lo desconcertaba un poco, pero que en ese momento le servía para colarse en aquella pequeña casa.

Cuando llegó ahí fue fácil colarse por la ventana de la habitación donde Gohan dormía, el niño siempre se había escapado por ahí y nunca habían puesto mayor protección a decir verdad.

Con cuidado comenzó a ver cada uno de los libros, buscando lo que pareciera ser un diccionario en realidad, pasando primero por varios libros que tenían números y cosas bastantes extrañas, nunca acabaría por entender por qué a Gohan le gustaba tanto aquello, para él era simplemente algo aburrido de tener, pero bueno, eran las elecciones que su hijo realizaba.

Termino pasando por varios libros, buscando no desordenar lo que el pequeño beta tenía, cuando finalmente encontró algo que parecía ser un diccionario, al menos esas palabras tenía en la portada.

Comenzó a ver cada letra, hasta que finalmente llegó a la P, buscando la palabra deseada, procreación, se decía una y otra vez, hasta que la encontró, aunque claro, no fue para nada lo que espero.

"Procreación

Del lat. procreatio, -ōnis.

1\. f. Acción y efecto de procrear."

— Pero esto... es casi igual — Gimió sin poder evitarlo confundido con las palabras, ahora más que nada parecía un trabalenguas o algo así para él, siendo que bufó sin poder evitarlo, pero comenzó a buscar la otra palabra, procrear, ¿por qué las personas utilizaban palabras tan complicadas para poder expresarse?

Sus dedos pasaron por las hojas, buscando ahora que era la palabra procrear, esa debía ser la palabra que le diera su solución, se dijo, aunque claro, un pequeño ruido lo sobresalto y cuando alzó la mirada vio a su hijo entrar, observando con cierta confusión en su rostro la escena frente a él, es decir, nunca había pensado encontrar a su padre en su cuarto leyendo un libro.

— Hola papá — Le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, mirando a su padre, el niño había dejado su cabello más corto en realidad, no ese corte que su madre le había hecho para ir al planeta Namek, sino que uno que iba más acorde con él. — ¿Buscas algo?

— Venía a verte, pero como no te encontré me puse a ver estos libros, ¡de verdad que sabes mucha cosas Gohan! — Le sabía mal mentirle a su hijo, esa era la verdad, nunca había pensado en hacerlo, pero bueno, no quería que descubriera que estaba buscando una palabra que podría definir a Vegeta, algo que el saiyajin simplemente no había querido decir en voz alta y de verdad le había costado demasiado decirle a él.

— Sí papá — Le dijo emocionado sin poder evitarlo, después de todo su padre nunca se había interesado mucho por lo que él sabía, pero sólo cerró con suavidad su puerta para que su madre no escuchara que el otro hombre estaba ahí, la última vez que su padre había estado en la casa, su madre lo había echado a gritos y la verdad era que no quería escuchar eso ahora.

— Eso es bueno, estoy seguro de que serás un gran investigador, Gohan — Se levantó de donde había estado sentado, dejando el libro a un lado, no supo cuanto tiempo había estado buscando la respuesta en el libro, quizás por eso no calculo el tiempo en que Gohan y Chi-Chi habían regresado, pero eso ahora no importaba. Se acercó a su hijo y simplemente lo despeino con una sonrisa.

— Gohan, querido, la cena estará lista pron... — Los dos saiyajines vieron como la puerta de la habitación fue abierta y la mujer de cabello obscuro entro a la habitación, siendo que en su rostro se veía la sorpresa de que el alfa estuviera ahí, como si nada.

— Hola Chi-Chi, ¿cómo estás? — Le dijo de una manera nerviosa, no había hablado con la mujer desde que se había ido de ahí, siendo que si bien se habían encontrado en la fiesta no habían intercambiado mayores palabras.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, Goku? ¿Vienes a alejar a Gohan de sus estudios? — Rápidamente la mujer comenzó a enfadarse, le estaba costando horrores en realidad financiar la educación de su hijo, siendo que lo llevaría a un colegio a la ciudad, era más barato y conveniente, para que ellos pudieran seguir viviendo con lo que le quedaba de la fortuna de su padre.

— No, claro que no, Chi-Chi — Explicó de manera rápida, poniendo sus manos frente a su cuerpo, como crear de esa manera una distancia entre él y esa mujer. Si bien no le tenía ya el menor miedo ni nada, no quería que ella destrozara sus oídos con esos gritos tan fuertes que siempre había solido darle. — Sólo venía a ver como estaba Gohan, hace días que no lo veía y sólo quería ver si estaba bien, si seguía estudiando duro como tú le dices siempre.

Pudo ver la mirada de desconfianza en la mujer, que al final solo soltó un suspiró para mirarlo con el ceño fruncido.

— Quédate para la cena, Gohan de igual manera necesita a su padre — Cortó sin más para volver a la cocina, a preparar un poco más de comida para el hombre, el cual miró a su hijo y rió quedo un poco, hablar y jugar con Gohan un poco estaría bien.

—

Bufó con fuerza sin poder evitarlo, habían pasado más de tres malditas horas desde que ese idiota había ido a pescar, pero claro, había sido una mentira, porque cuando había ido al río a buscarlo, para ver por qué rayos tardaba tanto con un estúpido pescado, se encontró con que el alfa no estaba ahí.

Se había sorprendido por eso, pero únicamente se había concentrado para sentir su poder, su ki, pudiendo encontrarlo no demasiado lejos de la montaña en realidad, pero no estaba solo. Aquel idiota estaba junto con el beta y un poder mucho más pequeño, que seguramente era de la madre de aquel chico que muchas veces iba a ver los entrenamientos que ellos tenían.

Su ira había crecido aun más y simplemente se había ido a recostar a la cama, cerrando los ojos. Ese estúpido alfa seguramente volvería a su hogar, cosa que no le extrañaba en lo más mínimo, sólo habían tenido una discusión de pareja seguramente, y él seguiría ahí solo, en esa pequeña casa en esa montaña abandonada por la mano de Dios.

Se decía una y otra vez que estaría mejor de esa manera, pero su lado omega le decía que no sería así, que debía luchar por lo que era suyo, su alfa, siendo que no supo en qué momento comenzó a llamar a aquel estúpido su alfa, algo que lo molesto más en toda esa situación.


	21. Conversaciones y celos

**Capitulo 21**

 _ **Conversaciones y celos**_

 _Por Amelia Badguy_

1.167 palabras según Word

No había pensado que acabaría en esa situación para ser sincera. Todo el día lo había pasado con su hijo comprando ingredientes para la cena, además de ver escuelas en la ciudad cercana a ellos, para que pudiera tener una buena educación, siendo que lo que menos esperaba al llegar a su hogar era encontrar a su marido, porque ese hombre seguía siendo su marido después de todo, preguntando por la educación del niño y por como estaba.

Debía admitir que los últimos meses habían sido un horror para ella, comprender que era lo que había fallado, para que ese hombre se fuera así como se fue, donde simplemente le dijo que no quería vivir más en su hogar, en ese que se había esforzado tanto para construir.

— Gohan, despídete de papá y ve a acostarte — Le dijo como si nada, mientras bebía un poco de té, los había visto como jugaban algo bastante bruto para su gusto, pero los dos asintieron y el niño se despidió de su padre para irse a su habitación, haciendo que ella suspirara.

— Bueno, Chi-Chi, yo también ya debo irme, es bastante tarde — Le comentó el saiyajin mientras veía por la ventana que ya estaba obscurecido. Seguramente Vegeta lo regañaría, pensó, por tardarse tanto con un pescado le dijo su mente, pero bueno, inventaría alguna excusa, le dijo su mente, no quería ver al omega enfadado, aunque la verdad quizás ni siquiera había notado todo lo que había tardado.

— Goku, creo que deberíamos hablar — Habían pasado más de siete meses desde que Goku se había marchado de la casa en realidad, había retrasado esa conversación demasiado, se dijo, siendo que únicamente miró a aquel hombre que puso cara de confusión al ver que ella quería hablar — Quiero saber por qué te fuiste.

— Oh, vamos, Chi-Chi, ya te dije porque me marché, yo no estoy hecho para la vida que tú quieres y si acepte casarme contigo, fue por la promesa que te hice cuando éramos niños — Esas palabras la afectaron en realidad, siendo que se dio cuenta que en realidad ese hombre nunca se había enamorado de ella, quizás la estimaba, únicamente eso, pero llegar al amor nunca realmente.

— Pero te adaptas bien a Vegeta — En la fiesta los había visto juntos, había visto como aquel asesino, porque no había otra forma de decirle a ese hombre en su mente, después de todo cuando había llegado a la Tierra había destruido muchas vidas, incluida la de ella, claro que en ese momento no había sido obvio. En su mente aun estaba el recuerdo de como su marido se había dejado cargar como si nada por el más pequeño, mientras le decía algo sobre que olía bien, lo había alcanzado a escuchar, aunque había querido fingir que no.

— Ese es distinto, Chi-Chi... con Vegeta somos de la misma raza — Le comentó como si fuera lo más obvio todo eso, ellos eran del mismo planeta, tenían los mismos instintos, lo único que los dividía es que él era un alfa y Vegeta un omega. — A los dos nos gusta pelear y no tenemos problemas viviendo juntos, ambos cazamos nuestras comida y entrenamos juntos, no tenemos problemas.

— ¿Te gusta ese hombre? — Le cuestionó, esperaba cualquier clase de respuesta ya, siendo que miró a aquel hombre con el cual había compartido casi diez años de su vida, peor que había amado durante más tiempo en realidad, esperando que él volviera a cumplir su promesa hasta que ella tuvo que salir a buscarlo para que la cumpliera de una vez por todas.

— ¿De qué está hablando, Chi-Chi? Bueno, sí, me agrada Vegeta, puedo entrenar con él siempre, además de que cocina bien, aunque siempre me regaña por no llegar a tiempo con el pescado, además huele bien... — Lo último lo dijo sin pensar mientras pasaba una mano por su nuca, despeinando así un poco más su cabello, mirando a la mujer, que de pronto pareció demasiado afectada por algo que él había dicho, pero la verdad es que no podía entender que era lo malo que había dicho.

— Vete ya, Goku, ese hombre debe estar esperando por ti — Le dijo como si nada, evitando ponerse a llorar en ese momento. En ese instante, lo que él le había dicho, le bastaba a ella para saber que él sí sentía más por ese hombre.

— Ah, sí, nos vemos, Chi-Chi, gracias por la comida — Le dijo con esa sonrisa boba que siempre tenía, esa sonrisa donde no notaba las cosas que decía ni que podía herir a los demás realmente.

Sinceramente haber crecido en la montaña había hecho que Goku no comprendiera del todo las emociones humanas, además del hecho de no notar cuando hería a los demás.

—

Se teletransportó afuera de la casa que compartía con el omega, viendo como las luces estaban apagadas, se sorprendió por eso, seguramente Vegeta estaría durmiendo, le dijo su mente, para entrar como si nada, pudiendo ver por las luces de las estrellas, que hacían que la noche no estuviera tan obscura, como el omega estaba recostado en la cama, con una respiración pausada, como si estuviera durmiendo.

No quiso despertarlo, por lo cual lentamente se comenzó a sacar su ropa, para dejarla ordenada en una silla. Vegeta le había dado demasiados regaños, hasta que había comenzado a dejar su ropa doblada en la silla, pensó, mientras se sacaba las botas, para dejarlas a un lado de la silla, quedando así en ropa interior y camiseta.

Estiró su espalda, comenzando a buscar su almohada y su manta para dormir en el suelo, pero simplemente no podía encontrarla, por lo cual suspiró, quizás sí debería despertar a Vegeta para preguntarle, porque dormir con él no era una opción, la última vez Vegeta se había enfadado demasiado.

— Vegeta... — Murmuró con suavidad, mientras movía con suavidad al omega que estaba en la cama, hasta que sintió el gruñido que él le daba.

— ¿Qué mierda quieres, Kakarotto? — Le gruñó, estaba molesto, el idiota se había largado con aquella mujer, siendo que había pensado que de verdad no volvería en lo que restaba de noche.

— ¿Dónde está mi almohada y mi manta? — Le preguntó como si nada, haciendo que el omega bufara con fuerza.

— Como pensé que dormirías donde tu esposa, las estoy usando, no molestes — Le dijo como si nada, mientras se arropaba más en la cama, sintiendo la mirada de ese alfa en él, que parecía sorprendido por su respuesta.

— Vegeta... ¿estás celoso? — Sabía cómo actuaban las personas cuando estaban celosas, había visto a Bulma actuar así muchas veces con Yamcha, por lo cual asociaba ese comportamiento con los celos, aunque no entendía del todo por qué las personas reaccionaban así.

— Cállate y duérmete de una maldita vez, idiota — Lo siguiente que el alfa supo, fue como la almohada le terminaba con fuerza en la cara y además de una manta, haciendo que se quedara sentado en el suelo completamente confundido, había sido un día realmente extraño y aún no sabía que era procrear.


End file.
